


Captive angel

by Kaat30



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Captive, Dark Magnus Bane, F/M, Kidnapped Alec Lightwood, M/M, Minor mention of rape, Possessive Magnus Bane, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Top Magnus Bane, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaat30/pseuds/Kaat30
Summary: For 20 years the downworlders and the shadowhunters have been at war with each other,  and the shadowhunters are on the loosing side. Magnus is the leader of the downworlders because of his status as  the prince of Hell,  he has hated the nephilim from the moment the war started, but something changed when he saw one of them save a little warlock girl. When the clave suggests a peace treaty, there is only one thing he wants in return, Alec Lightwood.





	1. Prologue

This war has been going on for over 20 years and it's starting to bore Magnus, they have been on the winning side for a while now. Nothing surprising has happened in a while, the nephilim kill some of the downworlders and the downworlders kill more of them, Magnus is thinking he'll finish ths war soon. The Clave has started begging him for a peace treaty, saying they'll give him anything he wants in return, but they have nothing he desires. While looking through his window Magnus sees a group of warlocks walking down the street, 3 of them fully grown and one young girl. Magnus turns around when he hears Raphael enter the room and gives him a grin. "What makes you so happy?" Raphael asks as he sits down on the couch. "I think I'm going to end the war, I'm just not sure if we should kill all the Nephilim or keep a couple of them as slaves." Magnus replied as he hands the vampire a drink.

Raphael takes a sip of his drink and gives the warlock a wicked smile. "Why give them an easy way out? They have killed so many of us, they should pay fo-" Raphael said, but gets cut off by screams coming from outside. They look at each other and run to the window, the screams are coming from the group of warlocks Magnus saw walking earlier. They are being attacked by a group of shadowhunter, there are 10 of them against 4 warlocks and one of them is just a little girl. Magnus sees one of the warlocks standing in front of the little girl and he recognizes her as Iris Rouse. Magnus doesn't plan to interfere unless the little girl is in direct danger. 2 shadowhunters attack Iris and the prince of Hell sees she is on the loosing side which makes the little girls vulnerable. 

"What are you waiting for? Help them" Raphael yelled at him, but Magnus held up his hand as a sign for him to stop as they watched through the window. Magnus noticed that one Nephilim has kept himself in the background, but when the little girl was left defenseless he saw the shadowhunter sneaking towards her, with curious eyes Magnus waited to see what he would do. He didn't look like he was about to hurt her, but he is a nephilim, so the warlock kept his magic ready, so he can strike if the nephilim is about to hurt her. to his surprise the shadowhunter sits down on one knee in front of her and says something, then he holds out his hand and walks her away from the fight, Magnus sees him take her to the house of his friend Catarina and waits for her to get inside.

After that the shadowhunter walked away from the fight and not long after that the fight was done, Magnus looked down and sees the 3 warlocks dead on the ground but also 4 shadowhunters. Magnus was speechless, he had never seen a nephilim protect a downworlder and seeing this dark haired shadowhunter save a little warlock without being noticed by the other nephilim sparked something in him. Magnus turned to Raphael, with a sinister smile on his face. "I want you to find out everything you can about that shadowhunter, it seems like the Clave might be getting their peace treaty after all." Magnus said and sipped at his drink before he walked out the room as Raphael sped away following the dark haired shadowhunter.


	2. Chapter one ~ Peace treaty

Jace's P.O.V

"Alec, please come train with me. If you don't I have to listen to all the girl talk coming from Clary and Izzy, I mean I love them to bits but I hate having to listen to that." I say while following my parabatai through the institute as he kept on walking. "I'm sorry Jace, but mom and dad asked for my presence in their office. I promise I will come train with you guys when I'm done." Alec replied when he stopped walking and turned to face me, I sighed and gave him a pleading look. "Please don't leave me to suffer alone Alec, why do they need you anyway?" I begged him when I see Clary and Izzy coming our way. "I don't know Jace, but they sounded serious. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to deal with our sister and your girlfriend alone, for now." He replied and walked away as Clary and Izzy approached me. 

"Where is Alec going?" Izzy asked when she and Clary stopped in front of me. "Maryse and Robert wanted to talk to him in their office, he said he'll join us when he is done." I reply as I grab my seraph blade and start walking towards the training hall. "Do you know what it is about? I mean you know Alec hates this whole war with the downworlders. They better not send him on another mission. I don't know why they bother, I mean he never even killed one of them." Izzy said as the both of them followed me. I still don't get why he doesn't kill them, I mean they killed so many of us. Why should we spare their lives if they don't spare ours, we've been raised in this war and Alec is one of our best shadowhunters and yet he always walks away without delivering the final blow. 

"I'm not sure Izzy, maybe they're going to give him a lecture about it again. And I hope he will listen this time, we are on the loosing side of this war and his whole no killing thing is going to be the death of him." I say as we enter the training hall. I look around and see it's completely empty which is strange, there is a war going on we should always be training. I hear the door open behind us and spin around to face it, to my relief I see Raj standing in the opening. "I finally found you, Jace. Imogen Herondale is on her way here and she asked for your presence." Raj said and I gave him a questioning look, why would she be coming? "Is that why it's empty in here?" Clary asked before I had time to respond to Raj. "You guys haven't heard?" Raj asked and eyed the 3 of us, I looked at Clary and Izzy and saw they also had no clue what he was talking about.

"Heard what?" Clary replied with an irritated voice, she has hated Raj ever since he had tried to make a move on Izzy when she clearly didn't want it. "Well, the downworlders finally agreed to the peace treaty, Magnus Bane and a few other downworlders will be here soon to sign it." Raj said and walked out, leaving us all with surprised looks on our faces. "This can't be good, why would they agree all of a sudden? The Clave has been begging them for a peace treaty for a while now and they always refused, so what changed?" Clary said as she faced me with concerned eyes. She's right, those downworlders are up to something. "Let's just go, if the Clave agreed it can't be that bad right?" I say as we made our way out of the training hall.

We walked to the conference room and I saw that my grandmother, Imogen Herondale, was already there with a couple of other shadowhunters and I also saw Maryse and Robert in the room. The weird part is that Alec is nowhere to be seen, for sure Maryse and Robert told him about this so where is he? I walk over to my grandma and give her a hug and stand beside here, knowing this is where I'm supposed in meetings like this. I look around the room and see Izzy and Clary standing to the side of the room, and there is still no sign of Alec and it's starting to worry me. Out of nowhere a portal appeared in the room and 6 people came walking through it, first there was a man whose presence screamed authority, he must be an alpha werewolf, behind him was a girl who I assume to be his second in command. Next there was a very pale man with pearly white teeth, clearly a vampire and beside him was a younger vampire. Finally, there are 2 warlocks, one had horns on top of his head and the other was the prince of Hell himself, Magnus Bane.

He looked around the room with a smirk, his eyes landed on my grandma and me and started walking towards us and stopped a couple of feet in front of us. "Welcome, Mr. Bane. I'm glad you agreed to this peace treaty to end this ongoing war for once and for all." My grandma said as the warlock looked at her with pure hate radiating from his eyes, only now it dawned on me that standing before was one of the most powerful people to ever exist. "No need for this whole show Imogen you know what I want, you give it to me and I give you this signed peace treaty" The warlock said as the treaty appeared in his hand. I looked at him confused, what did he want?

Grandma nodded to Raj who stood next to the closed door, he gave her a small nod in return and open the door. I gasped at what I saw once the door was opened and I heard Clary and Izzy do the same. In the door opening was Alec, a blindfold tied around his eyes and his hands shackled behind his back, 2 strong looking shadownhunters pulled him with them as he kept struggling against them. I was ready to run towards him and get him out of here, but I felt two hands on my arms, holding me in place, I see Izzy and Clary are also being held back by Robert and Raj. "Alec!" I yelled as I kept struggling against the person holding me, Alec's head snapped up as he heard my voice and his struggle stopped for a moment. The people holding him take advantage of this and start dragging him towards my grandma and Magnus Bane.

"Grandma, what's going on here?" I ask with a trembling voice, scared of what's going to happen to my parabatai. She ignored me and watched as Alec was pulled through the room and is forced to his knees in front of the warlock, and the shadowhunters are holding him in place. I see an evil glint in the warlocks as he moves towards Alec, inspecting him like he is some kind of slave. "Why him?" I yell at the prince of Hell, his head snaps to me and looks at me with angry eyes. "He never hurt any of your people, if you want to take your anger out on someone take me." I continued yelling, trying to protect my brother. "Why I want him is none of your concern Herondale, if you want peace he'll come with me right now." Magnus replied as he grabbed Alec's jaw in a tight grip and turned it to the side to inspect him further, he sounded furious. 

Suddenly his eyes snap back to me with a look of curiosity. "You're his parabatai, aren't you?" he said and let go of Alec's jaw and starts walking to me, he pulled up my shirt quickly to reveal my parabatai rune on my hip. "We'll just have to block that, don't we?" he smirked at me and places his hand on the rune, I started to struggle but am kept in place by the person behind me. When he lets go of the rune I look up at him with tears in my eyes, the rune is still there but I don't feel Alec anymore. I look at Alec and see the alpha werewolf dragging him towards the portal, when I looked back up at the warlock he smirks at me and walks towards my grandma. "Pleasure doing business with you, remember this peace ends the moment one of you tries to take him away from me." He says and hands her the peace treaty. He walks back towards the portal and I see them all getting through, Magnus is the last one to leave, giving me a mocking look before he disappears along with Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all like the first chapter


	3. Chapter two ~ Mine

Magnus' P.O.V

I smiled when I entered my mansion, finally Alexander was mine. I've been watching him ever since I saw him save Madzie a month ago, I never though I would find someone so interesting. I look over at Luke and see him holding a struggling Alec, hands chained behind his back and a blindfold covering his eyes. "Luke, Maia, go back to your pack. Raphael and Simon you take care of our other prisoners, and Ragnor please leave me alone with Alexander." I commanded, I see Alec tense when I said his name. They all did as they were told and I find myself alone with Alexander in the hall of my mansion. I walk closer to the nephilim and take in his appearance, what bothers me is the blood covering his wrists. Those useless shadowhunters can't even make sure I got the boy unharmed, I told them specifically that I wanted the boy without any injuries. 

"Don't worry Alexander, I have more comfortable cuffs waiting for you in your room. You really shouldn't struggle so much, you'll get blood all over the floor and yourself." I told the boy as I stood in front of him, his had snapped up at the sound of my voice. "Why am I here?" He asked with an angry voice, as he thook a step back. I love how defiant he is, his people gave him away without a though an yet he still has a fight left in him. "Your people begged me for peace, Alexander, but with me nothing comes for free, certainly not peace. I told them that in exchange for peace I wanted you, they agreed in a heartbeat." I say as I step forward and take his jaw in my strong grip, not allowing him to pull away from me. "N-no, they wouldn't. My parents wouldn't just give me up like that." He said, but I hear the doubt in his voice, those filthy shadowhunters don't deserve someone like him. I let go of his jaw and grab his arm in a tight grip, forcing him to walk with me towards the stairs I look him up and down and decide I really have to do something about the way he dresses, this won't do for someone that belongs to me.

"Where are we going?" Alec asks as he tries to get away from me, but my hold on his arm is too strong. "Don't worry, I'm just taking you to your new room. Be careful, we're going up some stairs." I explain and start to drag him up the stairs, making sure he doesn't fall or loose his footing. "You mean prison." Alec stated and I look at him with surprise, I would never keep him in the dungeon with the other prisoners, but he doesn't know that and he can't know yet. I've learned in the month that I was watching him that he is a fighter and won't stop until he escapes, so I have to keep him locked up for now. The moment he knows I don't see him as a regular prisoner, he will use it against me, so for the moment I need him to fear me before he can like me. I ignore his comment and pull him towards the room next to mine, but he doesn't need to know that.

I open the door and push him inside the dark room, for now the room is glamoured to look like a dungeon so he will believe he truly is my prisoner. I walk him over to the back wall where a pair of leather cuffs are chained to it, I don't want him to open his wrists up again. I force Alexander to his knees and grab his left wrist and release the metal cuff that is holding it in place, revealing the wounded flesh underneath it. I used magic to heal his wrist and grab the leather cuff that is hanging from the wall, I buckle it tightly and lock it in place with a small padlock and repeat the same process with his right hand. "Now that's better, isn't it?" I say and see his jaw clench, choosing not to reply to me. I grab another pair of leather cuffs and lock them around his ankles, I pick up a short chain to also lock his wrists together so they aren't just locked to the wall and I do the same to the cuffs on his ankles. I grab a longer chain to chain his ankles to his wrists, giving him no chance to get up off his knees.

I admire the sight in front of me, and lean forward to take his blindfold off. When the cloth falls down to his neck, his eyes blinked to get used to the light, his eyes are beautiful. He looks around the room and then his eyes meet mine, and he looks surprised at what he sees. "Let me out of here!" he commanded when he looked around the room and thinks it's a dungeon. "Not a chance, you'll stay in here until I know for sure, you won't try to escape." I explain, when I said this something changed in his eyes, I'm not sure what. "I promise I won't, I'll stay." He said with a convincing sounding voice, does he really expect me to believe this? "I would love to do that, but I've been watching you Alexander. You are a fighter, you won't just give up like this. You will be restrained until you prove you can be trusted without it, you are smart, Alexander, just know you won't outsmart me. The blindfold will go back on when I take you out of this room, I know you have a great memory and I don't need you mapping out this place, it will only make escape easier." I told him and see his head go down in defeat. 

I grab a necklace out of my pocket and hold it in front of his face, it is a steel chain and has two rings hanging from it, a smaller one and a bigger one. "Now, Alexander, this necklace will let me know where you are at any time, it will let me know when you are hurt and it will make sure you can't leave this mansion." I explain, and his eyes shoot up to look at it. I lean forward and place the necklace around his neck, I smile when I see how good it suits him. "I'm also the only one who can take it off." I say and he looks at me with anger in his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked with a soft voice, it hit me, I never told him my name. "I'm Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn and prince of Hell." I smirked as I turn around and leave the room, for dramatic effect of course. I lock the door and walk away, heading towards the workplace of my friend Dot.

Dot is a fashion designer, she will be the right person to help with Alexander's new wardrobe. I don't want him to hide his body in those clothes he was wearing, the past month I've noticed he's always wearing clothes that are way too big, I think he is afraid to show his body. After walking for a while I finally arrive in Dot's workplace, I look around and she she is drawing new designs. "Hello Dorothea." I greet her as I sit down on a chair in the middle of the room. "Hello Magnus, what brings you here?" She responds as she turns around to face me, with a smile on her face. "As you know, the Clave gave me Alexander in return for a peace treaty. I need you to get him a new wardrobe, he only wears those baggy clothes and I want him to wear clothes that actually look good on him." I explain and she nod, as she walks towards me and sits down in the seat in front of me. "What kind of style are you thinking of?" Dorothea asks as she gives me a seductive look. She has had a crush on me for 99 years now, but I don't feel the same for her so I usually just ignore her attempts to flirt with me. 

"Well, I was thinking some tight shirts, a couple of leather jackets, tight pants, I wouldn't mind if some of them are leather pants, and combat boots. He likes darker colors so I was thinking we should stick to that, those are the types of clothes he usually wears but the are way too big on him. Also, feel free to accessorize." I explain to her, while looking at my nails. "Alright, where is he? I'm going to need to take his measurements." She says, well, that's something I hadn't thought about. "He is chained in the room next to my bedroom." I say and she looked at me with a surprised look. "Magnus, why did you do that?" she almost yelled at me, leaving me confused. "What do you mean? I don't want him to escape." I reply with an angry tone in my voice, nobody yells at the prince of Hell. "I thought you wanted him to like you, this way he will hate you. You'll be the monster he was always told you are." Dot said, she has a point. "I'll get him out in the morning, right now he'll need a little fear just so he knows what's in store for him if he tries to get away from me." I reply as I get up from my chair.

"Well, when you do, make sure to bring him here, that way I'll have his new wardrobe ready tomorrow evening." Dot said as she also got up and comes closer to me. I hate it when she does that, she's going to try to kiss me, she always does when I'm about to leave. "Well, I'll be on my way now." I say and walk out quickly. My phone starts ringing and I see it's Raphael, this better be good, and I pick up. "What is it, Raphael?" I say and change my demeanor from just Magnus to the prince of Hell. "I caught a vampire who was about to enter Alexander's room, ready to drink his blood." Raphael explains and it makes my blood boil, no one touches him. "Chain him up in the dungeon, I'm on my way" I command as I end the call and storm down to the dungeon in the basement.

As I enter the dungeon I see Raphael standing near a cell in the back, I quickly walk towards him and see a young vampire chained to the wall of the cell. "Would he have drained Alexander if he had entered the room?" I ask, to know the seriousness of this situation. "Yes, he would have, he kept trying to crawl towards the room when I had tackled him to the floor. The only thing that mattered to him was Alec's blood." Raphael explained to me as we both entered the cell, giving me a good look of the trembling vampire. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Raphael asked the boy who looked at us with terror in his eyes. "I'm sorry my prince, I was so hungry and he smelled so good." The vampire said as he locked eyes with me, this angered me deeply. "Don't lie to him, Derek, the whole clan fed from the prisoners 30 minutes ago. There is no way that you were that hungry." Raphael said as he hit the vampire in his stomach. 

"I smelled a filthy shadowhunter, they shouldn't be allowed to live. I wanted him death before he would cause more trouble than he is worth." The vampire, Derek, explained and that was enough to make my demon side come out, nobody talks about my Alexander that way. I turn around and grabbed a sharp knife off the wall and start making cuts all over his body. "Don't you ever talk about Alexander like that." I yell as my cat eyes show, grabbing a wooden stake from the wall and stabbing him right in the wall, killing him in an instant. I throw the stake away and look at my bloody hands with an evil smile. "Let your vampires know what happens to them." I tell Raphael and storm out of the room, to make sure Alexander is okay.


	4. Chapther three ~ Submit

Magnus' P.O.V

I take off Alec's blindfold when we enter Dot's workplace, he looks around the room with questioning eyes. "Where are we?" he asked with a soft voice, probably because he's tired. I don't think he's had much sleep, chained up the way he was. "This is Dot's workplace, she's going to take your measurements for your new wardrobe." I explain and something changed in his eyes, he looks angrier than he did before. "Why? I don't think I need new clothes if you're gonna chain me up like that for the rest of my life." He said with a hint of anger in his voice, that's good he knows not to yell at the prince of Hell. "Don't worry Alexander, I have a new room set up for you. I'll bring you there when Dot is done with you, you won't have to go back to the dungeon." I say as I walk towards him, stopping right in front of him and in his eyes I see he's grateful for this.

"Raphael will be here soon, I have to go to the institute to pick up your stele, and we can't leave you unguarded now, can we?" I said to Alexander, as I looked at him. "Magnus, can you please pick up my sketchpad and my pencils from my room in the institute? Please, it's the only thing I'll ask for." He begged me, how can I say no to that? I didn't know he can draw. I heard a knock on the door and Dot let Raphael in. "Well, I'll be back soon. I'll see what I can do for you, Alexander." I said as I created a portal, I looked back at Alec and winked at him. I walked through the portal and arrive at the institute, a couple of Nephilim looked at me with surprised faces and I see one furious looking Jace Herondale.

Said Herondale comes storming towards me with an angry Isabelle Lightwood and Clary Fairchild behind him. "WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS ALEC?" He screamed at me as he tried to attack me, but he walks into an invisible forcefield. "That's none of your concern Jonathan, now be a good boy and go fetch me Alexanders stele and his bow and arrows." I replied with annoyance clear in my voice, as I look him in the eyes. "How dare you come in here and demand his belongings?" Isabelle asked, sadness showing in her eyes. "Because I can, also those runes can come in handy when I'm with him, imagine the fun we can have with a flexibility rune." I replied with an evil smirk, mocking them. "Don't you even dare." Jace snarled at me. I see Robert Lightwood approaching me, he pushed his kids aside and stands in front of me. "Mr. Bane, what can I do for you?" He asked, showing me the respect I deserve. "I'm here to collect Alexander's stele and weapons. Also, something from his room it would be nice if someone could take me there." I reply, faking my friendliness. "Of course, Mr. Bane. Jace and Izzy, you'll get Alec's weapons and stele. Clary, you'll take Mr. Bane to Alec's room." Robert commanded and he walked away, an angry Jace an Isabelle following him. "Show me the way, biscuit." I said as I smiled at clary. "Follow me." She replied and started walking towards Alexander's room, and I followed.

Clary opened a door and it revealed a plain looking bedroom, just like I imagined. My Alexander never even tried to make it feel more welcome, I'll just have to decorate his room in my mansion myself. "What are you looking for?" Clary asked as we walked inside the room, I looked around and walked over to his desk. "Alexander asked me if I could bring his sketchpad." I reply as I started searching his desk, I hear a quiet laugh from clary. "What's so funny about that, biscuit?" I ask her, while I keep going through the desk drawers. "Alec doesn't draw." She replied, just as she said that I opened a drawer that held pencils and a sketchpad. "looks like you're wrong." I replied as I hold up his sketchpad. "No way." she said as she took the sketchpad from my hand and opened it, revealing the most beautiful drawings I've ever seen. It started with some simple ones from flowers but it soon changed to drawings from his family. I closed the sketchpad and pulled hit out of her hands, I also gathered the pencils. I looked around the room and spotted a phone on the bed with the charger plugged in, I walked over and put the phone in my pocket and took the charger in my hand.

I walked out of the room with Clary trailing behind me, I see Jace and Isabelle approaching us. Isabelle is carrying a duffel bag and Jace has a bow and stele in his hands. "This is everything." Isabelle says as she holds out the bag for me to take it, I grabbed it and hang it over my shoulder. "Here." Jace said as he hands me the stele and bow, anger still clear in his voice. "Thank you." I replied as I take it, I open a portal and leave the institute without saying anything else. I enter Alexander's room as the portal closed behind me, I look around the room that is still glamoured as a dungeon. I lift the glamour and a large bedroom is revealed, the walls are a beautiful burgundy red color and a kingsized bed in the middle. There is a bathroom attached to the bedroom, I walk towards the desk that stands on the side and put down the sketchpad and pencils. I snap my fingers and a long chain that's bolted to the wall appears, a leather cuff on the other end of it. The chain is long enough so he can reach the whole bedroom and the bathroom, it's just not long enough for him to leave the room. "This will have to do." I day to myself and leave the room, I enter my room and drop the weapons and stele on my bed.

Alec's P.O.V

What the hell is happening? first Magnus chains me up for a night and now he's decided to give me a bedroom, I don't know what to think of him. Right now I am blindfolded and Raphael is walking me back to my room, Dot was finished and Magnus had called him and asked for him to bring me. I feel two hands grab me and pull me forward with force and I hear a door close behind me, the blindfold is yanked down and I am met with Magnus's eyes. I look around and see a big bedroom instead of the dungeon I spend the night in, my eyes land on a desk to the side and smile slightly when I see my sketchpad laying on it. "I hope you like it, 'cause this is the only room you're gonna see for a while." Magnus said and before I know what's happening he's forced me to lay on the floor on my stomach, he sits down on my back and pins my arms to my side with his knees. I start struggling as I hear the rattling of a chain, no not again. "Stop fighting Alexander, this is just a precaution so you don't run away." Magnus says as he grabs my right leg and pulls it towards him, he rips my shoe away from my foot and throws it across the room. "Get off me, I won't run." I almost yell at him, as I keep fighting against his weight on top of me. "I would like to believe you Alexander, but the thing is, I know your lying. As long as you still have hope, you won't stop trying to escape. Crushing your hope is a job for another day though, today we'll get you settled." He replies as he struggles to keep me in place and rolls up the leg of my pants.

"At least we already took care of that parabatai rune of yours, one less source of hope we need to worry about." He says and I feel the familiar leather wrap tightly around my ankle, I hear the sound of the buckle of the cuff closing and the click of the padlock that's locking it in place. "I wanted to only chain your leg Alexander, but seeing as you reacted like this it will be safer to chain up your hands as well. Luckily for you just got these new bondage mittens." He said as he let go of my leg, what the hell are bondage mittens? The weight on my back slightly lessened as he turned around and sat back down, he grabbed my left arm and kept my right arm pinned to my side with his knee. He forced my fingers into a fist and before I could open my hand again it was forced in some sort of leather gloves without fingers, keeping my hand tightly balled up like a fist. Magnus started lacing up the glove, pulling the leather tightly around my wrist. Once he was done lacing it up he locked a leather cuff around my wrist with a padlock, he repeated this with my right arm and connected the cuffs to each other, keeping my hands behind my back.

"Please take these off." I said as I wiggled in an attempt to get the warlock of me but in return, he forced my head down to the floor. "not a chance." He whispered in my ear and got up of my back, he grabbed my hair tightly and pulled me up to my knees. He walked around me so he was in front of me, he grabbed my jaw tightly and forced me to look up at him. "Now listen to me, if you want these off, you better start obeying me real fast. I'll promise you, Alexander, sooner or later you will submit to me, whether you like it or not. I don't care if it takes years, trust me I have the time and I'll make sure you do as well." He stated with a dominant voice, anger showing through his eyes. I looked down and didn't reply, his hand let go of my jaw and started petting my hair.

"That's a good boy, Alexander." He said with a gentle sounding voice, what's with the mood swings? I decide not to ask, I don't want to anger him again today. "I know you are just as persistent as that parabatai of yours, so I get that this must be difficult to you, but you'll have to accept that you're here and not at the institute. But if I'm right Jace, Isabelle and Clarissa will try to worm their way into my house in an attempt to help you, we'll just have to make sure you are guarded at all times." Magnus says as he keeps petting my hair. "Please don't hurt Jace, Izzy, and Clary." I begged him, in fear of my family. "I can't promise you that, Alexander, but if you behave I may go lighter on them if they come." He replied and his hand stopped petting my hair and started to walk towards the door. "I'm going to see how Dot is doing with your new wardrobe, I'll be back with dinner later. Ow and Alec, don't try anything." Magnus said as he smirked at me, he walked out and the door closed behind him, leaving me all alone.


	5. Chapter four ~ Good boy

Jace's P.O.V

"Jace, we got something." Izzy said when she and Clary entered the room, ever since the whole peace treaty thing we have been looking for a way to get Alec back. "What is it?" I ask as I walk towards them, I see the hope in their eyes. "Well I talked to a seelie named Meliorn and he told me that Magnus Bane is going to be at Pandemonium tomorrow night for some meetings, maybe he'll bring Alec along." Izzy said with excitement in her voice, I really hope Alec will be there.

"We'll go there tonight, even if Alec isn't there we may be able to talk to Magnus about it. Maybe we can find something he wants in return for Alec." I reply as I look at the time, it's 4 P.M. "We need to get out of the institute without anyone knowing where we're going." Clary said, making a good point. "We'll tell them we're on a hunt, I've heard there are a couple of demons roaming around Pandemonium." Izzy replied as she walked towards the back of the room where the weapons are on display, grabbing her seraph blade. "that's a great idea Izzy, that way we'll be able to explain why we're inside if we get caught." Clary said as she did the same as Izzy and grabbed her own seraph blade.

Magnus' P.O.V

Alexander has been here for almost a week now and he has barely had any sleep, I took off the bondage mittens after 2 days and hoped he would be able to sleep after that but he isn't. I'm walking towards his room with a tray of food in my hands, tonight I have to be at my club, Pandemonium, and I'm thinking about bringing him along. "Good morning Alexander." I say as I enter his room, I see him sitting on his bed with his back against the headboard and his sketchpad laying in his lap. He looks up at me with an empty look in his eyed and gives me a small nod, he lays his sketchpad on the bedside table. 

I walked over and handed him the tray of food, he looks at it and I sit beside him on the bed. "I have to go out tonight and I was thinking about bringing you along, do you think you can behave for me if I bring you?" I ask him when he starts eating the pancakes on the tray, his eyes never leaving mine. "You really expect me to promise you that?" He replied after he took a sip of his orange juice, his eyes challenging me. The fact he reacts like this just makes me feel a bit angry, I offer him to come out with me and this is how he reacts.

"I thought that giving you a choice would make you more comfortable with it but if this is how you're gonna react I'm not offering any more, you're coming to pandemonium with me tonight. it's up to you whether you're tied up or not, it depends on how you behave the rest of the day." I say with a bit of anger coming through my voice, never taking my eyes off him. "when I come back with your dinner I'll expect you've taken a bath and that you shaved every single part of your body nice and smooth, except for your hair." I commanded and his eyes grew big at this, I see he wants to complain about this but I cut him off. "If those things aren't done when I come back I'll do it for you myself." I say as I grab the empty tray from his lap, I walk out the door without giving him the option to argue with me.

Alec's P.O.V

I can't believe him, does he really expect me to obey all his wishes and to be grateful when he gives me a choice? I can't believe he's acting as if nothing happened on my second day here, I've been in those bondage mittens for 2 days and my fingers still hurt because of it. I heard the doors lock after he left the room, I don't know why he even does that, I can't reach the door with this stupid chain on my ankle. I grab my sketchpad and look at the drawing I was working on, it's a drawing of my brother max, I miss my siblings so much. 

I look around the room and my eyes land on the clock, it's almost 11 A.M. this is going to be a long and boring day, just like the other days I've been here. I get up of the bed and make my way to the bathroom, might as well get started and take a bath. I open the tab and make sure the water is the right temperature and let the bath fill. I looked around the room and spotted a razor laying next to the sink, I grab the razor and lay it down on the side of the tub. I rather shave myself than have him shaving me, I sigh and start undressing. 

I have a while until Magnus returns, I might as well take my time and relax. I walk back into the bedroom and walk to the bookcase on the right side of the room, I start looking for a good book to read and I settle on the maze runner. I grabbed the book and walked back to the bathroom and close the door as best as I can, it can't close completely because of the chain on my ankle. the tub is filled so I close the tab and I get in, I lay down and start reading the book.

When I'm halfway through the book I noticed the water is turning cold, I lay my book to the side and open up the tap to let new warm water in the tub. It's probably time to get out of the bath anyway, I grab the razor and start shaving my legs. When I'm done shaving I wash my body and my hair, I let the water out of the tub and grab a towel and dry myself off. when I have the same clothes on as I did before, I walk over to the sink and brush my teeth, I look at myself in the mirror and see the dark rings under my eyes, I really need more sleep.

I sit down back on my bed and continue my drawing of Max, no longer paying attention to the time. "I hope you've done what I asked you to do Alexander." I hear Magnus say as he enters the room, I look up at him and see he's carrying a tray of food over to me. I put my sketchpad to the side and allow him to set the tray down in my lap, I look at it and see it's sushi. "I thought you would like sushi, considering it's your favorite." He informs me as he sits down beside me, he snapped his finger and another tray with sushi appeared in his lap.

"I haven't had dinner yet so I thought we could have dinner together, I hope you don't mind." he says and starts eating, I really don't get him sometimes he is this evil and angry prince of Hell and other times he is almost nice and good to spent time with. "It's kind of nice to have someone to eat dinner with." I say quietly and dig into my food. This sushi is amazing, knowing Magnus it's from Japan. 

"Alright I'm going to pick out your outfit for tonight, I want you to look good for me." Magnus says as he sets his empty tray to the side, he walks towards my walk-in closet and disappears in it. I continue eating and when I'm done I put my tray next to the other tray, I started playing with the hem of my shirt, not really sure what to do. Magnus comes walking back out of the closet with his hands full of clothes and he dumps them on the bed, I look at them and see black leather pants, a tight dark green shirt, black leather fingerless gloves, and black combat boots.

"Can you change into this for me Alexander?" Magnus asks and I nod but then I look at the chain on my ankle. "Ow right, it's hard to put on a new pair of pants while that's on you, right?" Magnus said and he gets out a key, he unlocks the padlock and the cuff falls on the floor. "Now grab a pair of clean underwear and get dressed in the bathroom, while I pick out some accessories for you." Magnus commands and I nod, grabbing everything and closing the door of the bathroom behind me. 

I take off my dirty clothes and put on my clean clothes, I really don't like the leather pants they show of everything and so does the shirt. I put on the combat boots last and walk back into the bedroom, I sit down on the bed again and see Magnus is busy picking out accessories on the dressing table. "Here, put these on." Magnus says as he hands me five rings and a leather bracelet, I put the rings on my left middle finger, my left index finger, my right ring finger, my right middle finger and my right thumb, which isn't as easy to get over the fingerless gloves.

When I'm done putting on the rings and bracelet Magnus walks towards me and pulls the metal necklace out from under my shirt, so it's on display for everyone. "That's better, now the only thing left is for you to comb your hair." He says as he hands me a brush, I take it and walk over to the mirror so I can comb my hair. "I have to brush my teeth." I say as I hand him back the brush and walk into my bathroom to brush my teeth.

when I walk back into the bedroom I see Magnus staring at me, I look at him and meet his eyes. "You've done well obeying me Alexander, I hope you'll behave the rest of the night. I don't want to have to punish you when we're at Pandemonium." Magnus tells me and I nod in reply, he holds out his hand for me and I take it carefully as we are about to walk out of the room. "you know you have to wear a blindfold when you exit this room, Alexander." Magnus says and hands me a black blindfold, I sigh and put the blindfold on. 

I feel his hand grab mine again and he walks me out of the room, he makes sure to guide me on where we're going. "Careful, we're going down the stairs now, Alexander." Magnus says and we walk down the stairs with caution. "I'm going to open up a portal to Pandemonium now, when we get there your allowed to take off the blindfold." Magnus explains and I nod to let him know I understand, I hear the sound of the portal opening and then I feel Magnus pulling me through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and the chapter, I normally don't do filler chapters like this but it works better for this story. next chapter will be normal again.


	6. Chapter five ~ Immortal

Izzy's P.O.V

Jace, Clary and I are ready to leave for Pandemonium, I really hope Alec is there. we start walking towards the exit of the institute when I hear my mother behind us. "Where do you three think you're going?" she asked with authority in her voice, we turned to face her and are met with an iron stare. "We're going on a hunt mom, the streets are roaming with demons." I explained, hoping she wouldn't pick up on the lie. "Alright, but you better not get into trouble with downworlders. We just made an end to the war, we don't want to start another one." She replied and turned on her heels and left.

"I can't believe she doesn't even acknowledge what they did to make an end to the war." Clary said as we continued walking to the exit, Jace and I nod in agreement. "I really need to see Alec today, it's torture not feeling him through our bond. I need to see he's alright and make sure he isn't hurt." Jace said whit a desperate voice when we are outside the institute. "We'll find him, Jace, Don't worry.." Clary said, clearly trying to comfort him. We start walking towards Pandemonian with the tension clear in the air, I really hope we can get Alec back tonight. 

"There it is." I say when I spot Pandemonium across the street after a 20-minute walk, I look at my watch and see it's 10 P.M. we walk towards the entrance and glamour ourselves so we could sneak past the bouncer. We are greeted by loud music bouncing off the walls and a very crowded Pandemonium, great how are we ever gonna find Magnus or Alec in here? "So what's our plan?" Clary asked while she takes in the crowded room. "We split up, I take the bar, Izzy, you take the dancefloor and, Clary, you try to get into the V.I.P lounge." Jace explained and we all nod in agreement. I start making my way to the dance floor, while Jace and Clary walk off to their areas. I start dancing a bit so I don't look suspicious, slowly making my way across the crowded dance floor. I accidentally bump into someone and when he turns around I recognize him as the younger vampire who was there when the peace treaty was signed, I hope he doesn't recognize me. "Ow, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I say, trying to play it cool.

"No problem, I'm Simon." He said with a kind voice, well I guess he doesn't recognize me. "I'm Isabelle." I reply, don't show him you're up to something. "Well Isabelle, care to dance?" Simon asked with a sweet smile, this way I won't get so much attention. "Sure." I say and take his hand, and he leads me further into the crowd. We start dancing together and I slowly get lost in the music, focus Izzy, you're looking for Alec, you're not here to have fun. I look around the dancefloor and see nothing suspicious, this is pointless, they aren't on the dance floor. "Isabelle, would you like to get a drink with me at the bar?" Simon asked me after dancing for 30 minutes, that's great, Jace is at the bar, maybe he found something. "That sounds great." I reply and let him lead me off the dancefloor. "Simon, the bar is on the other side of the dancefloor." I say as I notice him pulling me towards some stairs and I see the bar on the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry, Isabelle." Simon says and before I can react he grabs my arms and runs with vampire speed down the stairs, the next thing I notice is I'm In some fancy room with chains hanging from the wall and Simon locks my arms in them. "What are you doing?" I yell as I try to walk towards him but I get pulled back by the chains. "I'm sorry, just following orders." Simon replies and he strips me of my weapons and my stele. Simon walks out of the room with my weapons and locks the door behind him. "Well, at least we're all together." I hear a familiar voice say and when I turn my head I see Jace and Clary in the same position as I, I didn't even notice their presence before. "How did you get here?" I asked them. "The bartender, a werewolf named Maia." Jace replied with a sigh. "A warlock named Ragnor." Clary says.

Alec's P.O.V

Magnus takes the blindfold off when we arrive in Pandemonium, I look around and see the place is crowded. "Come on Alexander, we're going to the V.I.P area." Magnus says and grabs my arm, pulling me with him towards what I guess is the V.I.P area. We stop in front of a half round couch, Magnus forces me to sit on the couch and sits down beside me. "Would you like a drink, Alexander?" Magnus asks but before I can answer he snaps his fingers and a cocktail appears in my hand and also one in his hand.

"I don't drink." I inform him and go to set down the drink on the glass table in front of me, but Magnus grabs the drink out of my hand and before I can react he forces the whole drink down my throat. "Well, you do now." He said in response. I look at him with hatred in my eyes and he shrugs it off. "Also if your planning an escape tonight, your necklace makes sure you can't leave the club just like it does with my mansion, it also tells me where you are at any second. so don't get any funny ideas." He whispered in my ear and takes a sip of his drink.

He snaps his fingers again and a new cocktail appears on the table in front of me. "I'm gonna give you 30 minutes to drink the whole thing or I'll help you with it." He tells me and turns to look at the Seelie that just walked up to him and whispers something in his ear, a smirk appears on Magnus' face. They start talking about something but I'm not really paying attention to their conversation, I scan the room and spot what looks like a familiar head of red hair. No, I think I'm just seeing things, there is no way they would know I'd be here tonight.

I grab the cocktail glass and slowly take a small sip, I really don't like the taste of it. "Magnus, I need to go to the toilet."I tell him, hoping he allows me to go. "It's on the other side of the rooms, next to the stairs. be quick, Alexander." Magnus says and turns back to his conversation with the Seelie. He's letting me go alone? Weird, I thought he would send someone with me for sure. I shrug it off and make my way to the toilet, enjoying the little time away from Magnus while I can. I enter the male bathroom and luckily for me, it's empty. I do my business and walk out of the bathroom, I look to my left and see a vampire coming up the stairs. I don't know why but something tells me to go down there, so I wait for the vampire to leave and slowly make my way downstairs.

The stairs end in the basement, I look around and notice a room that is locked. I look around the room in search of a key, something tells me I need to get into that room. I notice a small key hanging from the right wall, I walk slowly towards it and carefully take it off the wall and make my way towards the locked room. I put the key in the keyhole and slowly turn it and then I hear a click, signaling me the door is unlocked. I Carefully open the door and gasp in surprise when I see my siblings and Clary chained to the wall. "Alec!" Jace yelled when he saw me and I let out a sigh of relief, seeing he is okay and so are Izzy and Clary.

"What are the three of you doing here?" I hiss when I walk towards Izzy and start analyzing the chains. "We're here to save you." Izzy replied, with a small smile on her lips. "I thought I saw a familiar red head, but this isn't really a great rescue mission." I reply as I grab a stele from my pocket. "How did you get a stele? that's the first thing they took from us when they put us here." Clary sad when she spotted the stele in my hand. "He thinks he took mine, but I always keep one in my box of pencils and he didn't really check that." I reply as I start drawing an unlocking rune on Izzy's chains. "What are you wearing?" Izzy asks as she takes in my appearance. "Magnus has decided that my clothes weren't good enough so he has taken it upon himself to decide on my outfits." I reply and finish drawing the rune and to my surprise, the cuffs on the chains stay locked. "Why won't they open?" I whisper.

I heard the snap of fingers and suddenly I'm locked in the chains on the wall opposite of the wall Izzy, Clary and Jace are chained to, I look up and see Magnus and the Seelie he was talking to standing in the door opening. "I thought I told you to be quick, Alexander. I'm really disappointed in you." Magnus said as he entered the room and the Seelie followed him. "Meliorn what are you doing here?" Izzy asked, clearly knowing the Seelie. "I told Meliorn to tell you where I would be tonight, I wanted to see what would happen when my dear Alexander saw you." Magnus informed and looked my way. "And I have to say I'm disappointed, Alexander, do you remember when I told you I would make sure you would have enough time to learn to submit to me?" Magnus asked and he grabbed my jaw, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"I was gonna give you a year so you could get used to the idea of it but after the stunt you just pulled I'm gonna do it right now." he said in a threatening voice, anger clear in his eyes. He pulled out a dagger and rolled up the left sleeve of his blouse. "What are you gonna do to him?" I heard Clary ask with concern in her voice as Magnus starts carving a mark on his arm. "Do you really think I would end a war for someone I would lose within a hundred years? I'm gonna bind his life force to mine so he'll live as long as I do." Magnus spat in anger, when he was done carving the mark on his arm he pulled up my shirt and starts carving into hip on the opposite side of my parabatai rune, I grit my teeth in pain. It starts burning really bad and I start seeing a light appearing from the carving on Magnus' arm and the brighter that light becomes the more pain I feel coming through the carving Magnus is doing on me. "Sssshhhh, calm down Alexander, I know it hurts. I need you to calm down, once I'm done with this carving you'll black out and the next time you wake up the bond will be complete and you'll be immortal, just like me." Magnus whispers in my ear but it only makes me struggle more, what is he gonna do to Clary, Jace, and Izzy if I can't help them. 

I feel tears streaming down my face and I can only think about how much it hurts but I refuse to scream out and let him have that satisfaction. "Stop it, you're hurting him." I heard Izzy scream at him, but I can't hear Magnus' reply. He pulls the knife away from my hip when he is done carving the mark, the room starts spinning and the last thing I see before the world fades to black is Magus' satisfied smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the mark Magnus carved into him and Alec isn't the same as the rune Clary and Jonathan share in the show, this one is permanent and makes Alec immortal but they can't feel each other's pain.


	7. Chapter six ~ The reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think?

Magnus' P.O.V

When Alexander passes out I snap my fingers to release his chains and catch his body, I pick him up bridal style and turn to face his annoying siblings. "Why did you do that to him?" Clarissa asked, disgust clear in her voice. "That's none of your concern Clarissa, Alexander is mine to do with as I please." I tell her with a smirk on my face, I start making my way out of the room and I hear the three Nephilim protest. "Meliorn, Simon, Maia, please take our guests and bring them through the portal to my mansion, and make sure to lock them in the dungeons when we're there." I command as I open up a portal and walk through it with Alexander firm in my arms.

When I arrive in my mansion I look down at Alec's face and smile a bit at how adorable he looks, I quickly turn my face back in my usual authorizing gaze and turn around to face the three Nephilim who are struggling against their captors. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here, I am gonna have to contact the clave about what to do with you, but first I'm gonna have to take Alexander to his room. Don't worry though I'm sure we'll figure something out, after all, we don't want them to see this as an end of the peace treaty and have them try to take Alexander from me now do we?" I say as I turn around and start making my way up the stairs as the Nephilim are let to the dungeons.

I use my magic to open the door to Alexander's room and lay him down on the bed, I snap my fingers to change his clothes into something more comfortable. His leather pants change into black sweatpants and his tight shirt changes into a loose red tank top, his shoes, gloves, and accessories disappear only his necklace stays in place. I grab the leather cuff that's chained to the wall of the ground and lock it around his right ankle again, I might as well restrain his hands because he's not gonna be happy with me when he wakes up. I grab a leather belt and lock it around his waist tightly with a padlock to keep it in place, it has two metal rings, one on each side. Then I grab two leather cuffs and start locking the first cuff around his left wrist and lock the cuff to the metal ring on the left side of the belt with a padlock, making sure his arm can't really go anywhere and repeat the process with his right arm. 

I stand back and admire my work, there is no way I will ever lose my Alexander. I step closer and pull the duvet over him so it's up to his shoulders, I give him a peck on his had and leave the room, making sure I lock the room after me. I make my way to my office that is not too far away from Alexander's room, I enter and sit down at my desk. As much as I would like to keep those three locked in my dungeon for a long time that's not possible, it could lead to another war, they could try to take Alexander away from me or having them here will give him more hope to get away from me. No that can't happen, I want him to submit to me and for that, I need to break him and that won't happen as long as they are here. 

I decide to send a fire message to the New York Institute to explain what the three shadowhunters did tonight, leaving out the part where I kind of set them up for it, and propose to keep them in my dungeon for a week and release them after, explaining that I can't let this go unpunished but also telling them the peace treaty still stands. "Magnus, the Nephilim you just locked up keep requesting your presence in the dungeons." Raphael Informed me after knocking to alert me of his presence, I send the fire message and turned to face him. "I'll go there now but first I have to pick something up in Alexander's room." I reply, he nods and leaves the room. I walk towards Alexander's room and grab his sketch pad, I look over and see he is still sound asleep, he will remain like that for a while. 

I walk downstairs to the dungeon and am greeted with the screams of a couple of the prisoners, ignoring their noise I walk to the cell I know holds the three Nephilim. "I heard you requested my presence." I say with a smug smile in on my face and their heads turned to look at me, anger clear on their faces. "Where is Alec?" Jace asked in a demanding tone, coming closer to the bars. "That doesn't concern you, anyhow I send a message to the institute about your whereabouts and told them you'll be released next week." I replied, not giving them the information they wanted. "We won't leave without Alec." Isabelle said, standing next to Jace. "Either you'll leave or I'll have to relocate Alexander." I say, not really impressed with them. 

"Where will you take him?" Clary asked as she slowly walked to stand next to the two siblings, concern clear in her voice only to be met with a wicked smile from me. "Edom of course, I am the prince of Hell after all." I say confidently and show them my cat eyes before quickly changing them back into my warm brown ones. "Now I'm gonna need you to answer some questions for me." I say an open Alexander's sketchbook on his latest drawing and hand it to Clarissa through the bars of the cell. "Who is that? Because I haven't seen him around Alexander before." I inform them as Jace and Isabelle move to look at the drawing.

"That's our little brother Max." Isabelle said with anger in her voice, I didn't know he had another brother, maybe I need to do a little more digging on my Nephilim. "Alright, next question. Why doesn't Alexander kill downworlders?" I say and see them looked surprised by this question. "I don't know alright, he went on his first mission and came back stating he would never kill a downworlder." Jace replied quickly, clearly not wanting to say much more. "I thought you are his parabatai, why weren't you with him?" I ask. "Alec is a couple of months older than me so I too young to go on missions yet. He went with Jonathan Morgenstern, Clarry's older brother. Alec came back alone and said a warlock killed him." Jace replied.

Jonathan Morgenstern? Catarina killed him, it's the only Nephilim she ever killed, this is weird something must have happened because Catarina is a nurse, she doesn't believe in violence. Also, how did Alexander know to go to Catarina's house when he saved Madzie when I first saw him? I'll have to talk to her about this.

Without paying the three Nephilim any more attention I leave the dungeons and use a portal to get to Catarina's house, I knock on the door and Catarina quickly answered. "Hey Magnus, what are you doing here?" she asked as she stepped aside, allowing me to enter. "I need to talk to you about something important, it's not suited for children's ears." I say as I glance at the stairs, where I see Madzie peeking at us. "Of course, follow me to my office." Catarina says and I follow her upstairs.

"What is it you want to talk about?" She asks once we are seated in her office. "I wanna know why you killed Jonathan Morgenstern." I state and she looks at me with surprise and horror on her face. "Why?" She asks in a shaky voice. "Alexander's siblings just told me he was on a mission with Jonathan and Alexander was the only one that returned, which means my Alexander was there when you killed Jonathan." I say matter of factly.

"It was late at night and I was walking through an abandoned neighborhood when I heard screams coming from an alleyway, I made my way there quickly and saw a 16-year-old boy raping someone. When I came closer I saw it was only a boy who looked none older than 13, he was naked and pinned down to the concrete by the older boy and then I realized they were both Nephilim. I had to get the older of him and when I was about to force him off, I heard him say something." Catarina told and started sobbing, this can't be about Alexander, how could someone do this to him?

"What did he say?" I asked after swallowing a lump in my throat. "He said 'shut your mouth, I told you screaming would be pointless. There is nobody who cares about you, I'm gonna kill when I'm done with you and they'll be happy they won't have to worry about anymore. You are worthless, even a demon has more meaning in the world than you.' and when I heard that I spotted him holding a seraph blade against the defenseless boy's throat and I just lashed out with all the magic I had and killed him instantly." Catarina said, tears running down her face. I feel anger boiling inside me, she hasn't said it yet but I already know that the boy she is talking about is my Alexander.

"Please continue." I say and she nods. "I ran towards the boy who was sobbing by now and I noticed an agony rune carved into his upper leg, he didn't only rape him but he tortured him before he did. I pulled him into a hug and he grabbed onto me tightly as he sobbed into my shoulder, I held onto him until he was done sobbing and used my magic to heal him and dress him. Ever since that day, I have been checking up on Alec weekly." Catarina said and there it was, my Alexander had to endure that when he was just 13. Yet another reason why the shadowhunters don't deserve him. 

"Is it still there?" I ask, anger laced in my voice. "What?" She asks, looking at me with surprise. "The agony rune, is it still there?" I ask again, getting angrier. I'm not angry at here, more at myself because I wasn't there for him back then. "I'm not sure, I think it is. He never wanted to talk about it." Catarina replied, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I have to go now, thanks for telling me this." I say and open a portal back to my house, I walk through and am back in my mansion. I walk quickly up the stairs and enter Alexander's bedroom, he s still peacefully asleep on the bed.

I walk up to him and pull the cover off of him and pull his sweatpants down to his knees. There it is just like Catarina said, an agony rune on his upper leg. I pull his pants back up and pull the cover over him again, I will never let anything to you happen again. "I sit down on the bed beside him and start petting his hair, weirdly enough this calms me down a bit. "You don't have to worry anymore Alexander, you're mine now and I'll keep you safe. Those filthy Nephilim will never hurt you again." I whisper to him and give him a light kiss on his head, I stand up and leave the room. I make my way down to the dungeons angrier than before and halt before the Nephilim's cell.

"You didn't notice he was different when he came back that night? You didn't notice the rune on his upper leg? This is the reason why none of you deserve Alexander." I yelled at them in anger and I notice Isabelle is still holding Alexander's sketchpad in her hand so I ripped it out through the bars. "What do you mean?" Jace yells back, oh he's got guts. "Jonathan tortured and raped Alexander, he has the agony rune to prove it. And if it wasn't for Catarina he would have killed him too. Alexander knows your kind can be crueler than us downworlders and that's why he doesn't kill them. Because a shadowhunter tried to kill him and a warlock saved him." I yell at them and leave the dungeon without giving them time to ask questions.


	8. Chapter seven ~ The war continues

Alec's P.O.V

The first thing I notice when I open my eyes is that I'm back in my room in Magnus' mansion, back in my prison. I look around and see the sun come through the curtains lighting up the room slightly, informing me it's early in the morning. I roll my head back so I can look at the sealing and that's when I remember what happened, I try to sit up but when I go to move my hands I feel a tug on my waist and my hand is stopped. To see what Magnus did I use my legs to kick the blanket off me and I immediately feel the leather cuff on my right ankle, I look at my waist and see a thick black leather belt locked around me and my wrists are locked to it in leather cuffs.

I start tugging my wrists up trying to somehow get my wrists out and then it hit me, Clary, Jace, and Izzy were there, what did he do to them? This realization only makes me tug on my restraints more and because of my frantic struggling I hear the chain on my leg start to rattle, probably alarming someone I am awake but that's the least of my concern. The door bursts open and I look up to see Magnus enter, this does not stop my struggle to get out of these cuffs. He walks to me quickly and sits down on the edge of the bed, pulling me into a sitting position and grabs my arms tightly so I am forced to stop pulling on my cuffs.

"Calm down Alexander, you're home, you're safe." Magnus says in a calm voice, meeting my eyes with his. "Where are they? What did you do to them?" I yelled at him with panic in my voice, my eyes focussing on anything but him but he's having none of that, he grabs my jaw in a tight grip and forces me to meet his eyes. "They are in the dungeon, don't worry I didn't hurt them." He replies, his voice still as calm as it was before. "Please don't hurt them, let them go." I whisper as tears come to their eyes, I don't know if they're tears of fear or something else but when they start rolling down my cheeks Magnus releases my jaw and uses that hand to wipe the tears away. 

"Don't cry Alexander, I was just gonna let them go after a week but because of new revelations I've decided against it."Magnus says and it is clear in his voice he is having trouble to keep his voice as calm as he was before. "What revelations? What are you gonna do if you changed your mind?" I asked with fear for my siblings and friend, he looks at me and uses his hand to brush a couple of stray hairs away from my eye. "I have decided to use your siblings' actions as reason to continue the war, Catarina told me why you don't kill downworlders." Magnus said with anger in his voice. when I heard those last words memories from seven years ago started flooding my mind and I squeeze my eyes close, I hear my breath start to quicken and feel hands grab my shoulders to keep me upright.

"Alexander he's gone, he can't hurt you anymore. I need you to breathe with me, slow and deep breaths, Alexander" I heard Magnus say in a calm voice and I found myself breathing with him and it calmed me down a bit, I heard his fingers snap and vaguely feel the restraints disappear. "That's it, Alexander, you're doing great." I hear the prince of Hell say and I slowly open my eyes again and look into his dark brown eyes that are filled with worry. Why would he be worried?

"Thank you." I whisper and wrap my arms around myself. "You don't have to thank me, Alexander, I brought it up after all. You also have been asleep for three days straight so I guess everything must be quite overwhelming." He said in a soft voice and helped me stand up, he unlocked the cuff on my ankle. "I'm gonna take you to your siblings and you can stay with them for the day, today we are attacking the Nephilim and ending the war for good. Don't worry about your brother Max, I'll make sure he's unharmed." Magnus said and started pulling me out of the room, why is he doing this? 

"Good thing is you won't have to wear a blindfold anymore when we are done there'll be no place for you to go to." Magnus said as he pulled me down a giant staircase, I looked around and realize how massive this mansion is. When we are at the bottom of the stairs he pulls me to the right and we start walking towards a massive dark door and go through it, revealing the dungeons. We start walking through the long hallway with cells on both sides and I spot a vampire standing next to one cell, he brought me food a couple of times, I think his name is Raphael.

"Raphael, Open the cell." Magnus commands when we get nearer and the vampire obeys the warlock before I know what's happening I am pushed into the cell and the cell door is locked behind me. I see my siblings and Clary frozen in place by magic making it impossible for them to move or talk, I turn around and see Magnus standing near the bars waiting for me to come towards him. I walk towards him and stop in front of him with only the bars between us, he looks in my eyes and reaches his hand through the bars to cup my cheek.

"I'm sorry about locking you in here Alexander, but I think this is the best place for you to be today. I'll be back when there is no Nephilim walking around freely anymore, just remember I'm doing this for you." Magnus said and before I can reply he leaves through a portal and the moment he is gone my siblings were able to move again. "Alec, are you okay?" I hear Jace ask and as I turn around I am immediately forced into one of his hugs, soon I feel Clary and Izzy join the hug. "I'm fine." I say when we all let go of each other. 

"What was he talking about?" Izzy asked as looked at me as if I would disappear if she looked away. "He is continuing the war." I whisper quietly as I walk towards the left corner of the cell and sit down on the floor. "But what about the peace treaty?" Clary asked as she sat down beside me. "When you tried to get me out you broke the rules of the peace treaty, giving him a reason to continue the war." I reply as I wrap my arms around my knees. "What about mom, dad, and Max? What if they're killed?" Izzy said in a panicked voice as she sat down on the other side of me. "I don't know about mom and dad but Magnus said Max would be unharmed." I reply and I lay my head on Izzy's shoulder.

Magnus' P.O.V

"We have all of Europe and Asia are in our power, your Highness." Dorothea said when I arrived in front of the New York Institute, with a smirk on my face. "How many survivors?" I ask her, enjoying the fear I feel coming from the institute across the street. "676 in Europe, 817 in Asia." She replies and I nod, fewer survivors then I expected but it doesn't matter. "I want a downworlder in charge at every institute as for the Nephilim who refuse to obey, well, bring them to slave houses where they will be sold to downworlders." I tell her and she nods and smirks at the thought. 

I hear a howl coming from the New York Institute, a signal from Luke, telling me they won this battle. I smirk at Dorothea as we make our way to the building across the street and enter the building, I see so many dead Nephilim on the ground and in the meeting hall the survivors are lined up sitting on their knees, there are only nineteen left. Among those nineteen I see four familiar faces, Max Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood, Robert Lightwood, and Imogen Herondale. "Nice to see you again Imogen." I say with a smirk on my face when she looks at me with a scowl on hers.

"Why are you doing this? We had a peace treaty." She says, her eyes never leaving mine. "Your grandson and his friends broke the rules, they tried to take Alexander away from me." I explain as I scan my eyes across the room. "But you send a fire message telling me you would keep them for a week and that the treaty still stands." she replies with confusion in her eyes. "Well, I changed my mind." I say and I turn away from her as I walk towards the center of the room. "Here's how it's gonna go, from now on Luke Garroway is in charge of the New York Institute. You will do whatever he tells you to and you can remain as shadowhunter in this Institute if you refuse to follow him or any other downworlder you will be brought to a slave house where you will be sold to serve downworlders. As for the three Nephilim who caused this, they will be given the same choice at the end of this week." I explain and wait for a reaction, of course, there are a couple of Nephilim who start protesting so I nod towards the werewolf pack and they remove those Nephilim. of the nineteen only thirteen remain.

Dorothea walks up to me with a smile, I still hate she thinks I'm into her. "We also took over Africa, Australia, Antartica, and South-America. We are almost done taking the last few institutes of North-America." She says with joy in her voice. "That's great Dot." I say and I turn back towards the Nephilim in the room and walk over to the Lightwoods. "You two should be happy I'm letting you live after the way you treated Alexander, he is the only reason I'm not killing you." I tell them and walk out of the room with Dorothea trailing behind me.

"I didn't know it was possible to take over all of the world's institutes this quick." Dot said, trying to keep ut with me. "It is when you're the prince of Hell." I explain as I walk through a portal back to my mansion. I walked towards the dining room and snapped my fingers, making a buffet appear on the table, Alexander must be hungry. "Simon, go fetch Alexander for me please." I say, knowing the vampire would hear me, as I sit down at the head of the table. Not long after that Simon comes into the dining room with Alexander slowly walking in front of him.

"Alexander, please sit down. You must be hungry." I say as I gesture to the seat closest to my left and Alexander slowly sat down there and Simon leaves the room. "Did you kill them?" He asks carefully in a soft voice as he looks down at his legs. "If you are referring to your parents then no, I didn't kill your parents nor your brother. I even let Imogen Herondale live." I explain as I lean closer to him. "What's gonna happen to them now" He asks a little louder this town but still not looking up, so I use my right hand to carefully to move his head up so his hazel eyes meet mine. 

"I gave them the choice to remain a shadowhunter at the Institute with a downworlder in charge or they would be brought to a slave house where they would be sold to serve downworlders. They picked the first option, as did your brother Max." I explain and I see his body relax a bit. "And what about Izzy, Clary, and Jace?" Alexander asks a little more confidence in his voice. "They will be given the same choice at the end of the week." I reply as I take him in completely, even though he slept three days straight he still looks very tired. "Will I be given the same choice?" He asked and I hear hope in his voice, which angers me, why doesn't he see he belongs here, with me. "You will remain here Alexander, you are never leaving me." I say with anger clear in my voice, his head snaps back down again so I can't read the look in his eyes. "Now let's eat."


	9. Chapter eight ~ Coronation day

Magnus' P.O.V

It has been two days since we took over all the institutes and because I made it possible for the downworld to win this war they have decided they wanted to crown me king of the downworld, I have made it clear that if my father ever perishes I will have to become the king of Hell. Those two days have been spent with preparations for the coronation and me preparing my new residence, I mean a king deserves to live in a castle.

Yesterday had asked me how many Nephilim survived the war and when I told him he became so furious that I was afraid he would hurt himself so I had no other option than strapping him into the belt again, making sure he couldn't use his hands to hurt himself and I also had to chain his legs to the bed so he can't get off it. I hope he has calmed down today seeing as my coronation is tonight and I have also a surprise for him at the ceremony.

I have sent Luke a fire message telling him I needed some Nephilim to serve all the guests tonight so they will be arriving soon, Ragnor is in charge of getting them ready and making sure they behave. I have mine and Alexander's outfits in my room and I know he won't be happy about it but he doesn't really have a say in it. My phone started ringing and I saw it was Catarina so I picked up quickly.

"Hello, Catarina." I said as I started my walk towards the kitchen to get breakfast for Alexander. "Hey, Magnus, I have a problem, because everyone I know is going to your coronation I can't find anyone to babysit Madzie tonight and I don't really trust strangers to watch her." Catarina explained making me frown a bit, I want my best friend to be there. My mind goes to the three Nephilim in my dungeons and my frown slowly turned into a smile. "What about one of Alexander's siblings?" I asked her, hoping she would agree. "I'm not sure Magnus, I mean his parabatai always has had anger issues when it comes to Alexander and I can't imagine him being okay with what you're doing and so does his sister." Catarina explained and she is right I would never leave Madzie alone with those two. "What about Clarissa Fairchild? From what I've seen she is very calm and well behaved, and if you bring Madzie here they can stay in Alexander's room so you can check up on her if you want to." I tell her, knowing that Clarissa would never hurt a child, downworlder or not.

"I guess that would be okay, I'll see you tonight then." Catarina replies and I smile. "until tonight Catarina." I say and hang up the phone as I enter the empty kitchen, everyone who would normally work here is in my new castle where the coronation will be. I walk up to the counter to grab a big glass and make a smoothie appear in it, I don't think Alexander wants me to feed him and I'm not gonna untie him at the moment so when he finishes this smoothie it will feel like he has had a full breakfast.

I make my way to Alexander's bedroom quickly and when I enter I see him sitting in the middle of the bed, pulling on his restraints. "Stop that, you'll only hurt yourself more." I said as I approached him, his head snapped up and he glared at me. "As if you'd care, what's one more injured Nephilim on top of all those you killed." He snapped at me, anger clear in his voice. "That's not true Alexander, I care about you a lot." I say as I sit down on the edge of the bed and set down the smoothie on the bedside table. "Look I am sorry about all the Nephilim who died but that is war Alexander, people die. I lost a lot of my people too" I say as I scoot closer to him and look into his hazel eyes.

"I didn't think about that, I'm sorry you lost people." Alexander whispered and my eyes widen in surprise, did he just apologize for not thinking about the downworlders who were killed by his kind? "You never cease to amaze me, Alexander." I say as I brush a piece of his hair to the side because it was hanging in front of his eye. "Can you please take these off Magnus, I promise I won't do anything." He said as he moved his wrists up as far as possible to show me he was talking about the bondage belt. I used my magic and the belt fell on the bed and his legs were free again except for the long chain that replaced the short ones on the bed.

"Thank you." he whispers quietly as he rubs his wrists and I hand him the smoothie. "Drink this, you must be hungry." I say as I glance at the clock on the wall and see it's already 11 A.M. He takes the glass from my hand and slowly starts sipping the smoothie, making a small smile appear on my lips. "You know, today is an important day." I say and he looks up at me again with questioning eyes. "I will be crowned as king of the downworld tonight." I explain and he slightly nods and continues sipping the smoothie.

"Why did you turn them into slaves? I mean you comforted me when I had a flashback to Jonathan .......... you know, so why are you making them go through the same thing?" Alexander asks quietly as he turns away from me and my eyes widen in surprise. "ow Alexander, I'm not selling them as sex slaves. They are being sold as I guess you can call it servants, once a Nephilim is purchased there will be monthly check-ups to make sure nothing inhumane is happening to them. I will never let what happened to you happen to other people, no one deserves that." I tell him as I lay my hand on his shoulder to comfort him, he slowly turns to face me and I see his eyes are filled with tears.

"Sorry for thinking that of you." He said slowly and a small smile appeared on my lips, how can he be so kind to me when I haven't been that good to him. "Don't apologize, Alexander, I am the prince of Hell and I am not a good person but I do have my moments." I say as I get up from the bed. "I want you bathed and shaved just like the last time, I'll be back in 5 hours." I say as I quickly leave the room, locking the door behind me. What are you doing Magnus, you're getting too soft because of this Nephilim.

Alec's P.O.V

Why did I forgive him that easily about the war? I was furies when he entered the room and he just has to say he is sorry one time and my stupid mouth forgives him, what is wrong with me? I sigh and finish the smoothie and surprisingly I feel like I have eaten a full breakfast. I get off of the bed and make my way towards the bathroom and open the tab to fill the bathtub and start taking off my clothes after I put the razor down on the side of the tub. I suddenly hear the door of my room open so I quickly wrap a towel around my hips and pop my head around the door.

I am surprised to see Izzy standing there in the middle of the room with a look of surprise on her face. "Alec!" she yelled as she quickly made her way towards me and pulled me into a tight hug, I hugged her back gently. "Izzy, what are you doing here?" I ask as I pull back from the hug and look into her eyes. "They said Magnus sent me here to help you get ready for tonight, whatever that means." She said as her eyes scanned my body, clearly scanning it for injuries. He expects Izzy to help me bathe and shave? 

"I can easily do it myself, I was about to take a bath." I say and she looks down in disappointment. "Is it okay if I sit in there with you? I mean you can put in bathing foam so I can't see anything." She suggests and a smile appears on my face, I open the door completely so she can enter the bathroom. She walks in and searched the cabinets, she grabs a bottle and puts some of it in the tub making bubbles appear. "aren't you gonna take that necklace off?" She asks as she put the bottle back.

"Trust me I would if I could." I say as Izzy turned around so I could take off the towel and get into the bathtub so I did. "What do you mean?" She asks, still facing away from me waiting for me to tell her she can turn around. "You can turn around now." I say when I made sure she can't see anything, she spun around and sat on the edge of the tub. "Only Magnus can take it off, it lets him know where I am at all times, it lets him know if I'm injured and it makes sure I can't leave this mansion without his permission. I guess it's kind of my slave collar." I explain as I meet her eyes.

"Did mom and dad really just give me to him?" I ask in a quiet voice, I'm afraid of the answer and that's why I didn't ask when I spent the day in the dungeon with them. "I'm sorry Alec, I never would've thought they would do that." Izzy whispered when she saw my head bow in shame, never directly saying it's true. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. So you guys will be able to go back to the Institute in two days, that's great." I say, quickly changing the subject.

"What do you mean you guys? Did you seriously pick slavery over working for a downworlder? Alec, it's horrible here." Izzy almost yelled at me, anger coming through. "I wasn't given a choice Izzy, you think you have it horrible here but you can leave. You only have to be here for a week and I have to be here for the rest of eternity because for me growing old and dying isn't an option anymore." I snap back at her and she looks at me with shock in her eyes. I ignore her as I grab the razor and start shaving my legs, not feeling like talking anymore. 

Izzy slowly makes her way out of the bathroom, leaving me alone to finish my bath. once I'm done I grab a towel and dry myself off and change back into the same clothes I was wearing before. I walk to the sink and quickly brush my teeth, I pull up my shirt and look down at the rune Magnus carved into my hip and see it's almost healed up. I sigh and make my way back into my room where I see Izzy sitting on a chair near the desk.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." I say as she looks up at me, while I make my way to the bed and sit on it. "You have nothing to be sorry about, you're right. We have no right to complain about this." Izzy said as she walked over and sat down next to me. "Magnus will be back in a couple of hours. I say when I look at the clock and see it's 2 A.M.

"Do you know why he chose you?" Izzy asked and I looked her in the eyes. "I have no idea, I think it's because I don't kill downworlders. But I don't know how he would know that I've never seen him before." I explain and the room became quiet, we lay there until Magnus came strolling through the door with Dorothea and Raphael behind him, he had an evil smirk on his face when his dark brown eyes met mine.


	10. Author's note

Sorry this is not a chapter and I normally don't do author notes but I wanted to hear from you all.

I am working on the next chapter and I have a question for you all, would you like Magnus to get even darker or do you want him to start redeeming himself already?

I have ideas for both of them but I would like to know your opinion because I think he should get darker but I also have had comments of people wanting him to redeem himself but in my opinion, he is the prince of Hell and that doesn't just change overnight.

please let me know in what direction you want this story to go so I can finish the next chapter soon.


	11. Chapter nine ~ The king of the downworld

Magnus' P.O.V

"Raphael, bring Isabelle back to the others, I need to prepare Alexander for tonight." I say with a smirk on my face as I look at the dark-haired boy in front of me. Raphael does as he is told and leads Isabelle out of the room, Dorothea place the clothes on the dresser and follows Raphael, closing the doors behind him. "So I have been reading about runes, they never really interested me before you. And I found an interesting rune, tell me have you ever heard of a loyalty rune, Alexander?" I ask as I slowly approach him, the smirk never leaving my face.

"It's a permanent rune that binds the Shadowhunter to the person who marked them." He replies as his hazel eyes never leave mine, I stop walking when I was in front of the bed he was on. "I think you know where I'm going with this." I say as I snap my fingers to keep Alexander in place with my magic, making it unable for him to move. "Magnus stop, don't do this please." Alexander pleaded as I ripped off his shirt to reveal his rune covered torso.

"I told you, Alexander, I'm not a good person." I say as I take his stele I got at the Institute out of my pocket and burn the rune on his chest, over his heart. He grunts in pain while I draw the rune that will make him mine forever while I use my other hand to stroke through his hair. "You're doing fine Alexander, I'm almost done." I say, trying to soothe him while I finish drawing the rune.

Once I'm finished I look up at him and see tears in his eyes, somehow this makes me feel bad. "Don't worry pup, I'm done." I say as I put the stele back and release him from my magic, he looks of me with anger in his eyes. "Don't worry? you just forced a permanent rune on to me, was taking my mortality not enough for you? I had faith in downworlders because of Catarina but you just showed me downworlder can be just as bad as shadowhunters. You did just the same as Jonathan did, I thought you were better than that. You're not a good person, you're a monster." Alexander snapped at me as he got up of the bed to stand face to face with me, his furious hazel eyes never leaving mine.

"I'm the one who's in charge here Alexander so I would be careful with your words if I were you. You should be grateful I gave you this, you are a Nephilim do you really think they will just believe you won't hurt them? With that rune, they know you are loyal to me and therefore can't disobey me, it's to protect you. And don't you ever compare me to Jonathan again because if I were the monster you say I am you would be shackled and naked in my bedroom like a sex slave would be. Now you are going to adjust your attitude and get dressed because we have a coronation to attend." I tell him, authority clear in my voice.

He doesn't move and his eyes never leave mine, clearly challenging my patience. "That's an order, Alexander." I say as it takes effort to keep my voice calm, showing my cat eyes to let him know I'm serious. "I will get dressed when you leave the room, I don't need to be watched so I don't leave the room when you release thins cuff, remember I am loyal to you now." Alexander snapped as he turned away from me. I sigh and snap my fingers to release the cuff and make my way out of the room, locking the door behind me. 

I never expected him to get this angry with me, why can't he see how important his safety is to me? I shared my immortality with him for god's sake, That's how important he is to me. "Simon bring Jace Herondale to Alexander's room, to help him get dressed. Dorothea, you come with me to get me dressed." I command as I see the two of them standing there. They both nodded as Simon made his way downstairs and Dot followed me into my bedroom, next to Alexander's.

Alec's P.O.V

I am sitting on my bed trying to stretch this as long as I can, I really don't feel like obeying him but I know I have too. I hear the door open and look up to see Jace come in, the door closing behind him the moment he entered. "Alec!" Jace exclaims happily as he makes his way towards me and pulls me into a hug and I hug him back tightly. "Alec, what's wrong? I may not be able to feel it through our rune anymore but I can still see something is wrong." Jace says as he pulls back from the hug and when I don't reply I see his eyes slowly move to my chest, his face turning in anger. 

"He forced a loyalty rune onto you?! How dare he?" He yelled in anger but his hand starts rubbing circles into my back to comfort me. "Jace please calm down, you can leave tomorrow. don't make them angry so they'll keep you here longer." I plead, not wanting the same thing to happen to him. "I'm not leaving you here alone Alec, if you stay here so will I." Jace says as his eyes lock with mine.

"I have to get dressed now." I say quietly as I get up and make my way to the dresser where Dot left the clothes, I grab them and bring them back to the bed. I start with the pants, they are a very light pink color. I take off the sweatpants and slip into the pink ones, luckily these aren't tight. I take the undershirt which is light purple and slip it on when I start buttoning the buttons I notice how bad my hands are shaking, Jace slowly gets up and starts buttoning them for me.

"I promise Alec, I won't leave you alone. You're my parabatai and I need you just as much as I know you need me." Jace says when he is done with the buttons. " Thank you, Jace." I say as I look into his eyes, I always loved that his left eye is half brown-half blue while his right eye is blue. I grab the suit jacket and put it on, it's a lighter shade of purple than the undershirt but it's darker than the pants .

I sit down on the bed and put on my boots and as I look up I see Jace looking at me with a smile on his face, clearly seeing something that cheers him up. "What is it, Jace?" I ask as I stand up and make my way to the dressing table and select a few rings. "I just never expected to see you in a purple suit, you always wear black." Jace says as I slip the rings on my fingers. "Trust me, Jace, this is not my choice of clothing." I say as I sit down and start doing my hair.

Once I'm done there is a knock on the door and Catarina walks in with Simon behind her, a smile lights up my face when I see her. "Cat, it's so good to see you." I say as I walk up to her and pull her into a hug, she hugs me back immediately. "I glad to see you too, Alec, I'm so sorry about all of this." Catarina says as she pulls back and scans my face. "It's not your fault Cat, I'll be alright." I reply sincerely, as Jace comes closer to make sure she doesn't hurt me, he is overprotective.

"Magnus asked me to take you to the coronation, it's starting soon. You too Jace." Cat said as she grabbed my hand and started walking out of the room, Simon and Jace following us as we walked down the stairs and stop in the hall. Cat opens up a portal and we walk through only to enter a giant room filled with downworlders, they are all standing in rows facing a platform with two thrones on it. "This is Magnus' new castle." Cat explains as I look around the room, I give a quick nod to show her I heard her. "Alec you come with me, Jace you will follow Simon." Catarina says as she pulls me away from my parabatai to the front of the room, where we took our places on the front of the left row aisle.

I now notice Luke standing on the platform and notice some kind of altar with two crowns laying on top of satin cushions, why would there be two? Suddenly I hear music start to play and everyone turned their head back to face the door as Magnus appeared in the doorway and starts slowly making his way down the aisle, authority radiating from him. When he walks past me I notice he is wearing a beautiful outfit, kinda similar to mine but darker and with more sparkles.

"Today we are here to crown the first king of the downworld, Magnus Bane, prince of Hell." Luke announced as Magnus stepped up on the platform, kneeling in front of the alpha werewolf. "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the People of the downworld, according to their respective laws and customs?" Luke asked, clearly starting the coronation ceremony. "I solemnly promise to do so." Magnus replied as he bowed his head. "Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?" Luke continued formally. "I will." Magnus responds, Luke makes his way to the altar and grabs the silver crown with two hands and makes his way back to Magnus. "I hereby crown you, Magnus Bane, king of the downworld." Luke says as he places the crown on Magnus' head, Magnus rises from his knees and turns to face the audience who clap their hands in respect for their new king.

"As king of the downworld, you need someone at your side who you trust with your life and will give you counsel on your reign. Because the king is not married he won't crown a king or queen today but the person he chooses will be approached with respect and will be titled prince or princess and by the absence of the king will be acting king or acting queen until the real king returns. You may now make your pick, king Magnus." Luke explains, now I understand why there are two crowns and two thrones.

"The person I pick is strong, brave and a survivor, he took a stance in the war between the downworld and the Nephilim and chose not to kill. He is bound to me by lifeforce and a loyalty rune, therefore having gained my full trust." Magnus tells as he grabs the other crown in two hands and slowly makes his way towards me. Wait why is he walking towards me? The realization hit me as I think over his words again, Magnus stands still in front of me. "I hereby crown you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, prince of the downworld." He finishes as he places the crown on my head as I look at him with wide eyes and surprise on my face.

Magnus took my hands and slowly leads me to the platform and turns me so I am facing a room full of downworlders and in the back of the room my eyes meet the shocked eyes of Jace, my parabatai. I take a better luke and see more shadowhunters in the room, dressed as waiters. I see Izzy standing beside Jace and spot other shadowhunters from the New York Institute, the only person I don't see is Clary. "Let the feast begin." Magnus announces as he leads me down the aisle, everyone slowly following us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the outfits and Alec's crown are inspired by Eliot Waugh from the Magians (I use pictures of the outfits and crowns on wattpad). I have started a new Queliot story called captured god, go read it if you are interested.
> 
> for the people wondering what I did after my author note, I decided to take a middle course because I was planning to make Magnus much darker this chapter but because of the mixed response, I decided to do it this way.


	12. Chapter ten ~ He's back

Magnus' P.O.V

after the coronation, we all gathered in the ballroom where there are tables filled with food and shadowhunters walked around with trays of drinks and small snacks. I pulled Alexander to a private corner of the room and turn him to face me, his hazel eyes are unreadable. "You look amazing Alexander." I whisper in his ear and he stares at me, suddenly I see the anger in his eyes. "What were you thinking, oh Alec is mad at me well maybe if I crown him he'll forget about this? Do you know what you just did? You just told all the people in here that I basically belong to you that I'm unable to disobey you, you might as well have turned me into your slave it might not be what you call it but that's basically what I am." He hissed at me and tried to walk away but I pulled him back and forced him to face me again.

"I did not crown you to get your forgiveness Alexander, I did it because I want you at my side. If you were my slave you would be wearing much less trust me, that rune is to protect you so the downworld won't start questioning your loyalty and become a threat to you." I tell him as I keep him in place with both hands on his arms. "Maybe you shouldn't have crowned me then, do you really think they will all be okay with having a shadowhunter in the position I am in right now? You should have never taken me from the Institute and just have continued the war the way it was going, that way I could have at least died with honor but now I have been stripped of my pride in front and humiliated in front of my kind, I can't even die anymore." Alexander snapped back as he forced his way out of my grip and stormed out of the room, at least he is still wearing the necklace so he can't leave the castle.

I made my way back to the guests and spot Ragnor walking my way, I feel all anger leaving my body as he stands next to me. "Congratulations on your coronation your majesty." Ragnor says with a playful smirk on his lips, I look at him and smirk back. "I see you have a hard time controlling your prince, he just stormed out of the room." Ragnor continued, as I scan over the room full of people. "He is mad about the loyalty rune I forced upon him, and about the fact, I turned him immortal." I explain as I search the room for a certain blonde haired shadowhunter. "Well Dot told you to be nicer to him." Ragnor states with glee in his voice, I turned to him and saw amusement in his face. 

"Congratulations Magnus, I am proud of you." A familiar voice says behind me, I turn around and am met with the face of someone I didn't suspect would show up tonight. "Thank you, father, that means a lot to me." I say with a smile as he pulls me in for a hug, I hug back quickly. I pull back from the hug and notice the woman with long dark hair standing next to my father, he notices me looking at her. "I hope you don't mind that I brought Lillith and her son, although I'm not sure where he went off to." My father explained as he saw my confusion, I nodded my head and quickly looked over the room, Alexander is still not back. "Ragnor can you please get Jace Herondale for me?" I say quickly, Ragnor nods in reply and walks off in search of the blonde shadowhunter.

"That's no problem father." I say as I turn back to him and Lillith, I hold out my hand to her and she takes it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lillith." I say as I kiss the back of her hand and she gives me a smile. "Likewise, Magnus. I'm sure you'll meet my son lather tonight." Lillith replies as I let go of her hand, I notice Jace and Ragnor approaching us. "If you'll excuse me, I have to take care of something." I say as I walk towards Ragnor and Jace, leading them to a quiet corner of the room. "I need you to go look for Alexander." I say as I look at Jace and I see his eyes darken. "What did you do?" He asks through gritted teeth.

"We had a fight and he stormed off, he's been gone for a while now and I can't really leave because all those people are here for me." I explain quickly as I scan the room again for Alexander, he's still not here. "I'll go find him but the rest of the night he is staying near me so I can make sure he's safe." Jace hissed as he walked off, not giving me time to argue. Who does he think he is? He may be Alexander's parabatai but Alexander is mine, not his. I look around and notice Catarina and quickly walk towards her, when her eyes meet mine she looks not pleased.

"What did I do now?" I ask her as I stand next to her, keeping my eyes on the door to see if Alexander returns. "You forced a loyalty rune on him? Magnus you know I love you but I also love Alec and this is not okay." Catarina explained as she grabbed a glass of wine from the tray of a shadowhunter who walked passed her. "I did it for his own protection, I couldn't have people questioning his loyalty to the downworld." I explain to her and she drinks the whole glass of wine at once, she looks at me with a glare. "You pull another stunt like that and Alec is coming to live with me for a while." She snaps at me, her eyes turn softer as she looks at me.

"I know you mean well Magnus, but I mean it. Alec may be a shadowhunter but he is really vulnerable so if you do something to hurt him again he'll be living with me for a while." She says with more understanding in her voice, she pats me on the back. The thought of her taking Alexander away from me angers me but I know why she is like this, I would be too if I witnessed Alexander being raped by Jonathan. My eyes are still glued to the entrance of the room but there is still no sign of Alexander and or Jace, I'm starting to get worried about it. I shouldn't have let him run off in a castle full of downworlders, he may not kill them but no one ever said anything about them not killing him.

"So I saw your dad is here." Catarina stated, changing the subject. "Yeah he is and he is not alone." I replied as I made a drink appear in my hand and took a sip. "What do you mean?" She asks as she looks at me. "He brought Lillith and her son." I stated as I met her eyes and quickly turned back to face the entrance of the room. "I didn't know she had a son." Catarina replied, confusion in her. "Me neither." I responded while not paying much attention to the conversation, feeling a weird knot in my stomach as I see Jace enter the room alone as he walks towards me. "I can't find him anywhere, are you sure he is still in the castle?" Jace says with worry in his voice, looking at me with wide eyes.

"He can't leave the castle, I should be able to feel his location but now I focus on it I feel nothing" I explain as I feel the concern running through my body, something is very wrong. I lead Jace and Catarina out of the room, not wanting other downworlders to see me like this. "I think I can find him but you have to unblock our parabatai rune." Jace explains with desperation in his voice, I don't like this but Alexander is more important. I nod and place my hand on the rune and use my magic to unblock the rune, when I'm done Jace drops to the floor screaming while he keeps his hand on the rune. Catarina and I look at each other with concern in our eyes, something is very wrong with Alexander.

Alec's P.O.V

"Maybe you shouldn't have crowned me then, do you really think they will all be okay with having a shadowhunter in the position I am in right now? You should have never taken me from the Institute and just have continued the war the way it was going, that way I could have at least died with honor but now I have been stripped of my pride in front and humiliated in front of my kind, I can't even die anymore." I snapped at Magnus as I forced my way out of his grip and I made my way outside of the room only to be stopped by Izzy when I'm just out of the room.

"Alec, how are you?" Izzy asked as she grabbed my wrist to stop me from walking away. "How do you think I am Izzy?" I snapped at her in anger that was actually aimed at Magnus, she looked taken back. "I'm sorry Izzy, I'm just angry at Magnus for what he did." I reply as I try to keep my voice calm, not wanting her to feel like I'm angry at her. "Is it true? Did he really put a loyalty rune on you?" She asks with a small voice, trying not to upset me even more. "it is, Iz. He did it just after you left the room this afternoon." I explained calmly to show her I'm not mad at her, she looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Alec, I should've protected you." Izzy said as she pulled me into a hug, I hugged her back tightly. "It's not your fault Izzy, he is the prince of hell. When he wants something he gets it, there is nothing you could have done to stop him." I explain to her and I know it's true, once Magnus wants something no one can stop him. "Look I just want to be alone for a bit and you should be going back in there before they notice you're gone." I explain to her, hoping she'll listen to me. "You're probably right, just promise me you'll come back soon." Izzy says as she lets go of me. "I promise, I doubt it will take long till Magnus sends someone to find me." I tell her with a small smile on my lips. "Alright then, see you later." Izzy says and she turns around, making her way back into the room.

I sigh and slowly start walking through the long hall, trying to clear my head. So much has happened today and I really hope Jace meant it when he said he wouldn't leave me tomorow. I suddenly hear footsteps behind me and when I go turn around some sort of cloth is forced over my mouth and nose, making it hard to breathe as I see black dots covering my vision. I try to struggle to get away but I feel an arm holding me in place as I'm being held tightly against my attacker's chest, suddenly everything becomes black and I pass out.

When I wake up the first thing I notice is I'm in a dark room, I try to move but I feel my limbs are tight in what I can only imagine is a hogtie. I struggle to get out of my bonds and that's when I discover something horrible, I'm naked. "Finally, you're awake. I wasn't done with you the night I was killed." An eerie familiar voice said I know who it was immediately and when I started to yell for help only a few quiet yelps came through the gag that was tightly strapped to my mouth. slowly feet stepped into my view and when I looked up I was met with the eyes of none other than Jonathan Morgenstern.


	13. Chapter eleven~ The bond between mother and son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there will be mention of rape in this chapter, I'm not going into detail about the rape or describing it.

Alec's P.O.V

I forced back a sob when Johnathan came inside me, he pulled out and slapped my ass, making me whimper in pain. "I've been waiting for that for seven years, last time I didn't get to finish." Jonathan says as he pulls my hair back, forcing me to look into his evil eyes. "I don't think you suffered quite enough yet." He tells me as he pushes me on my side, revealing my naked front and I see him grab his stele. I try to shuffle back but that's really hard with a hogtie, Johnatan comes closer and uses his stele to activate the agony rune he created when I was thirteen years old.

an excruciating pain takes over my body as I scream into my gag, my eyes fill with tears but I'm using all my strength not to cry, I won't give him the satisfaction. "Trust me I will make your death long and painful, you won't survive this time." Jonathan states making it sound like a promise, I close my eyes and start focussing on my breathing as a way to shut him out. Come on Alec think, there has to be a way to get out of this, where is Magnus when you need him? "Don't get your hopes up, I blocked the magic in your necklace so the warlock doesn't know you're in pain or where you are." Jonathan said it was as if he could hear my thoughts. 

I keep my eyes closed and started to slowly pull on my bonds again and I feel the rope on my wrist start to loosen, luckily Jonathan was standing in front of me so he can't see. I grunt again in pain when another wave of pain hits my body, I open my eyes again and see Jonathan looking at me with an evil smirk. I glare at him through the pain as I keep pulling on the ropes when suddenly my left wrist slips from the rope, making it easy for me to slip my right wrist out as well. I keep my hands behind me so Jonathan won't know they're lose waiting for the right moment to attack him, I look around the room and spot my clothes lying on my left.

"Let's start the real torture now shall we." Jonathan says as he takes his seraph blade and crouches in front of me as he starts tracing my torso with the blade, slowly leaning in. "You deserve this just as much as you did when you were thirteen." He whispers with his lips brushing against my ear, I quickly move forward and grab Jonathan in a headlock and cut off his air until he passes out. I let go of him and sit up and quickly untie my ankles and pull the gag down as I leave the cloth hanging around my neck, I know he won't be out for long so I have to move quickly. I grab his stele and deactivate the agony rune and let out a sigh of relieve when the pain of the rune leaves my body, I crawl towards my clothes and quickly put on the light pink pants. I hear Jonathan groan behind me as a sign that he's waking up, I stand up as fast as I can when I feel a burning pain shooting through the lower half of my body.

I open the door and stumble outside I look around and see nobody in the hall, I start to limp away from the room as fast as I can which isn't very fast with the pain shooting through my body with every step I take. I'm not even halfway when I hear Jonathan behind me again, I turn around and see his eyes are now black as the eyes of a demon. He runs towards me and tackles me to the ground sitting on me with his whole weight, wrapping his hands around my throat and squeezes tight. I grab the back of his shirt with my right hand and use all my strength to pull him off me and roll us over so I'm on top of him, I grab his arms and force them away from my throat. I use one hand to pin his wrists above his head and use my other hand to punch him in the face as hard as I can, covering my fist with his blood as I keep hitting him.

"ALEC!" I hear a familiar voice yell, I look to my side and see Jace running over with Magnus and Catarina behind him as I stop punching Jonathan. I look down and see Jonathan is bearly conscious I get off of him and look at my wrist that was covered in blood, I slowly stumble over to the wall and slide down flinching a bit when my but touches the floor and the pain shoots through my body again. I see Magnus, Jace, and Catarina coming closer and I flinch again, I look at my hands and see they're shaking, a sign I'm going to break down soon just like I did seven years ago. "D-don't come closer." I say with a quiet voice, my eyes never leaving the ground. "Jace please just get mom." I whisper as I start shaking more, I slowly look up and see Magnus and Jace are both gone.

Maryse's P.O.V

I was walking back to the bar to fill my tray with new drinks when I spot Isabell with a worried look on her face, so I made my way towards her. "What's wrong?" I ask my daughter and her heads snaps up to look at me, surprise clear on her face. "Alec left a while ago saying he wanted to be alone for a bit but he promised to come back, he's been gone for a long time now and I can't find Jace and Magnus anywhere either." Isabelle explains as she starts pacing, I go to say something but I spot Magnus and Jace running into the room with worry clear on their faces. "Maryse you need to come with me now, Alexander was just attacked by Jonathan and he won't let anybody close but he asked for you." Magnus explained when they reached us and my whole body filled with fear

"Lead the way." I say as I follow them out of the room. My mind goes back to seven years ago when Alec was just thirteen years old and came back from his first mission, he stumbled into my office with tears streaming down his face as he told me Jonathan raped him. He broke down not long after and I took care of him for days until he was starting to trust others again. When Magnus said he asked for me there was no doubt in my mind that my son's raped again, I quickly walked with Magnus and Jace as Izzy is following behind him. 

"Why did he ask for you?" Jace asks me as I hear the anger in his voice, he is clearly still mad about the day of the peace treaty. The thing is Robert forced me to do it he said if I didn't do it he would kill Alec, I had to give him up it was the only way he would survive. "I took care of him when he returned after Jonathan raped him, he needs someone who understands." I say as we turn a corner. "What do you mean?"Jace asks as I look at him, anger starts to lessen in his voice. "Robert is not a kind man, Jace." I state as we turned another corner and I spot Alec sitting against a wall curled in on himself, I hear Isabelle gasp behind me. I hurried towards my son as I kneel in front of him, I slowly move my hand and touch his cheek his head shoots up and his teary hazel eyes meet mine.

"I'm gonna need a bedroom with a bathroom attached, a clean pair of clothing, a stele and for us to be left alone until I say you can enter." I order as my eyes never leave Alec's, I take his bloody hand in my own and started rubbing comforting circles into the back of his hand. "I believe I am the one in charge here and there is no way I let anyone else beside Catarina and myself take care of Alexander." I hear Magnus say and I feel my son starting to shake more at the thought of me leaving him. "I took care of him when he was thirteen, I know how to deal with this. You said it yourself he asked for me so let me help him, I am his mother I would never hurt him." I tell Magnus with sincerity in my voice as I look at Magnus, he gives a quick nod and opens a portal.

"This portal will get you to the room, the castle is full of guests at the moment they don't need to see." Magnus explains and I give him a quick nod, turning my head back to my son. "Alec I'm gonna need you to get up so I can get you cleaned." I explain and Alec gives me a slight nod, slowly getting up with me. Magnus hands me a stele as I made my way towards the portal supporting most of Alec's weight as he leans into me, I give Magnus a quick nod as we walk through the portal.

Magnus' P.O.V

When Alexander and Maryse disappeared through the portal I feel all calmness drain from my body, I kept calm before so I wouldn't frighten Alexander but he isn't here now. I make my way to Jonathan who is pinned to the floor with magic. "How did you get here? You were dead." I say with anger pouring from my voice, I see Jace next to me looking at Jonathan with disgust in his eyes. "My mother, Lillith." He replies with an evil smirk on his eyes, I lashed out in anger and kicked him in his side as hard as I could. "Go ahead, kill me." He says with a groan of pain, the evil smirk never leaving his face. "So you can go back to Edom with mommy? No, you'll find there are punishments worse than death." I say as I grab him by the hair and pulled him up as he groans in pain, his head covered in blood from the beating Alexander gave him.

I see Isabelle walking out of the room that was open, holding Alexander's undershirt, suit jacket, underwear, shoes, and crown, confirming my suspicion that Alexander was raped. I feel my blood boil in anger at myself and at Jonathan open a portal and force Jonathan through, Izzy, Jace, and Catarina following behind me. We enter the dungeon of my new castle and I force Jonathan into the cell on the farthest corner on the right, the one that's filled with torture equipment. I walk him over to the metal cross against the wall at the back of the cell and lock his wrists and ankles in the tight metal cuffs on the cross, also locking the metal collar that's chained to the wall around his neck so he can't move an inch.

I snapped my fingers and Jonathan's clothes disappeared, leaving him only in his underwear. I grab a stele from the table of torture equipment and turn towards Jace as I offer the stele to him, his eyes darkened when he looks between the stele and Jonathan. "Give him an agony rune please, I would love to do it myself but I'm not a shadowhunter." I explain as he takes the stele from my hand and walks towards the monster that was in front of us, burning the agony rune over Jonathan's heart. "Don't you ever lay a hand on my parabatai again." Jace said as he activated the rune, making Jonathan scream in pain. "Enjoy the rest of the night, I'll be back tomorrow. I have a coronation party to get back to and a demon b*tch to banish." I say to the suffering shadowhunter, as Catarina, Jace, Isabelle and I leave the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when the parabatai rune was deblocked the last chapter it was after the rape when the agony rune was activated.


	14. Author note

For the person/people reporting my tags just message me or comment about it, I will change it. Don't go reporting a wrong tag without informing me about it, in this instance it is about me taghing shadowhunters (TV) RPG instead of shadowhunters (TV). This may not seem like a big deal but it is to me, so if you feel like a tag is wrong or should be changed message me about it and don't report it.


	15. sorry

I was gonna write a new chapter today but I lost my dog yesterday and because of that, I am not in a state to write today. I have been crying since yesterday and haven't let go of his collar since. I am so sorry I know you've all been waiting for a long time, I will update soon I promise.

 


	16. Chapter twelve ~ Hold me, please

Manus' P.O.V

It's the morning after the coronation and I haven't slept all night, after locking Jonathan in the dungeon I had to go deal with my father and Lillith who brought that monster into my home. Apparently, my father had no idea about what Lillith and Jonathan had planned, surprisingly enough. He took Lillith back to Edom and he swore he would punish her properly, she should be happy she won't have to face my wrath like her son. Catarina refused to leave before she could check up on Alexander so we decided to bring Clary and Madzie to my new castle so they would be closer and Clary continued to take care of the little warlock girl, unaware to what happened here that night.

I haven't been able to sleep all night because I haven't heard any news about how Alexander is doing ever since I send him and Maryse to his new room, I never expected I could be this worried about a Nephilim but for some reason I am, although I'm not sure why. Today s also the day I would send Jace, Isabelle, and Clary back to the institute but last evening Jace made it pretty clear he wouldn't leave his parabatai after what happened to him so I told him he was allowed to stay and work as Alexander's personal bodyguard, making it clear to him if he ever stepped out of line he would be back at the institute in no time.

I also decided not to send Maryse back after what she told me, I can't send her back to the man who assaults her not after what happened to my Nephilim. As for Clary and Isabelle, they will be sent back to the institute today, they won't like it but I can't take four of the best shadowhunters out of the field and considering Alexander and Jace will be staying here they have to go back.

I walk towards the dining room where I see Catarina, Raphael, and Simon eating there breakfast, well Catarina is eating Raphael and Simon both have a cup filled with fresh blood. "Good morning Magnus, how did you sleep?" Catarina asked as I plopped down in my chair and made a plate with pancakes appear in front of me. "I didn't." I reply shortly as I cut off a piece of my pancake and put it in my mouth, slowly Chewing it. "I never thought I would see the day that the great Magnus Bane would worry for a Nephilim." Raphael states trying to lift the mood, earning a small laugh from Simon. "Yeah, me neither." I say and let out a sigh. "Well I think it's good for you Magnus, you always thought you'd only power and nothing else. Maybe with Alec, you will see power isn't the only important thing in your life." Catarina replied with a slight smile on her face. 

Before I could reply I see Maryse slowly walking into the room, my eyes slightly widen in surprise but I choose not to show her how bad I want to ask how Alexander is. "You must be here to get breakfast for Alexander and yourself." I state instead of showing my worry for her son. "Actually I am here because Alec asked me to get you, but breakfast does sound good your majesty." Maryse replied clearly knowing her place. "Are you sure he wants to see me?" I ask, trying to hide the surprise in my voice. "I am sure your highness." Maryse replied shortly as she stepped a bit closer. "I'll be on my way then, please sit down and enjoy breakfast Maryse. I'll make sure Alexander eats something as well." I say as I make my way out of the dining room and start making my way towards Alexander's room. When I get to the room on the third floor I see Luke and his second in command, Maia, guarding the door, I know it's Jace's job to protect him but I don't trust him or the other two Nephilim not to barge in here at the moment so I locked them in a room.

I gave them a curt nod and open the door and slowly making my way in, I hear the door close behind me. I slowly scan the room and I see Alexander sitting on his kingsized bed, his back against the headboard and his arms wrapped around his knees. When he heard the door his head shot up and his hazel eyes meet mine, I look back at him and slowly make my way towards the bed. "Your mather told me you wanted to see me." I state as I reach the bed and slowly sit down on the edge, trying not to freak him out by my movements. "I did." He replies carefully, his eyes never leaving mine. "What do you want to talk about?" I ask, carefully moving closer on the bed. "I need you to hold me, ........... please." He whispers as his eyes leave mine to look down at his knees, my eyes widen with surprise at his request. "Of course I will Alexander, but why didn't you ask your mother?" I ask as I move to sit next to him, wrapping my left arm around his shoulder and I feel him slowly leaning his weight against me. "I don't want her to know how much it hurts, and you helped me last time I had a breakdown so I thought you would help me." He explains in a quiet voice, eyes never leaving his knees.

"I will always be here for you Alexander, you only have to ask." I say as I feel him put more weight against me, slowly laying his head on my shoulder. It hurts to see him like this, so different from how I know him to be. "Thank you." He whispers as he closes his eyes for a bit. "No problem Alexander, are you hungry?" I ask quietly not wanting him to wake up if he indeed fell asleep, he slowly nods against my shoulder. I used my magic to make a plate with two grilled cheese sandwiches appear in front of us. I move forward to put the plate in my lap and hand Alexander a sandwich, he carefully takes it from my hand and slowly starts to eat it. I slowly wrap my left arm around him tighter, hoping this makes him feel safer. "I'm sorry I let this happen to you, I should have known something was wrong." I say quietly, more to myself than to him but he heard. "It's not your fault Mags, I shouldn't have run off, if I'd just stay with you this wouldn't have happened." Alexander replied softly as he finished his sandwich, taking the second sandwich from my hand as I offered it to him, I decided not to comment on the little nickname he just gave me. "Don't blame yourself, Alexander, let's blame the monster who did this to you." I say, not wanting him to feel like it was his fault what happened to him. He slowly moved his hand that wasn't holding the sandwich up to the necklace and grabbed it, his eyes moving up to meet mine. "Why didn't this work? I thought you would feel it when something happened to me." He whispers softly, letting go of the necklace after he asked his question.

"Lillith put a spell on it, I should've noticed I couldn't feel it anymore. I improved my magic on it, not even Lillith can break the connection anymore." I explain as I scan the room and noticed the stele lying on the bedside table, I reach over with my right hand and grab the signature object of a shadowhunter. "I want you to keep this on you at all times, I will also make sure your weapons are returned to you. you should be able to protect yourself, but you can't attack anyone if they haven't tried to attack you first." I say as I hand him the stele once he's finished eating the sandwich, I use my magic to make the empty plate disappear and a glass of orange juice appears in my right hand. "I won't, you know I can't now because that was an order and I have your loyalty rune." Alexander explains as he takes the glass from my hand, clearly picking up on what I just did. 

"you know I'm gonna give you a bodyguard after this right?" I ask as he slowly takes sips from the orange juice. "I don't need anyone watching my every move Magnus, especially not one of your goons." Alexander replies as he rolls his eyes, focussing his attention back on his drink. "Don't worry about it Alexander, your parabatai demanded to stay with you so I gave him the job." I tell him and his eyes light up, handing me back the empty glass and I make it disappear with my magic. "Jace is staying here?" He asked with big eyes full of hope locked on me, I smile a bit at his reaction. "Yes he is and so is your mother I thought it might be good to have one of the shadowhunter leaders here to help us plan missions." I explain as I see him play with the stele in his hand, a small smile appears on his face. "What about Izzy and Clary?" He carefully asked as the smile left his face, thinking about the other two Nephilim who I didn't mention. "They will return to the institute this afternoon, I already have two of the best shadowhunters here I can't keep more. I have to make sure demons don't attack mundanes so they have to go back, Alexander." I explain as I wrap my arm tighter around him, trying to comfort him. "I understand, but I don't like it." He whispers as he lays his had back on my shoulder. "I know you don't Alexander, and there will probably happen more things you don't like, but I am still the king of the downworld and like I told you I am not a nice man." I say realizing how soft I've been since I've entered the room, therefore the last part of my sentence. 

"You've been nice since you entered the room." Alexander said in a hushed voice as I see him close his eyes again, for some reason, I wanna be good for him. "I know and that's something you may never tell anyone outside of this room about." I say knowing the loyalty rune won't let him because of my command. "You must be tired, Alexander." I state as I noticed he still hasn't opened his eyes. "No, I'm not." Alexander whined, still keeping his eyes closed. "Yes you are, why are you lying to me?" I ask, feeling him move closer to me and hear the boy let out a long sigh. "Because then you'd want me to sleep and you'll leave." He explains and my eyes widen in surprise, what did he just say? "And you don't want me to leave?" I ask, trying to hide my surprise. "No I can't be alone right now, I need you to hold me." He tells me and let out a yawn at the end of his sentence. "Then I won't leave. Please just sleep Alexander, you are exhausted." I tell him and I feel him nod against my shoulder. I move him and myself so we are laying on the bed and I pull the duvet over us, Alexander moves so his head is laying on my chest and the rest of his body is close against mine. I wrap my left arm around his bed and pull him closer to me, within no time I hear his breaths even out and he is fast asleep. I notice how peaceful he looks when he's asleep, no trace of last nights events to be seen on the Nephilim's face. 

Ow Alexander, what are you doing to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I have a question for you guys, what would you do if your best friend starts going to concerts with another girl without inviting you and then also going on vacation with the different girl instead of you? please let me know


	17. Chapter thirteen ~ Dealing with Max

Magnus' P.O.V

It's been three weeks since the coronation and Alexander is almost the same person he was before, after a couple of days he started coming out of his room again. At first, it was for short periods only but the further the week came the longer he stayed outside of his room. He spends his time mostly in the training area with Jace, but I make sure he spends enough time with me alone. I stay with him every evening until he falls asleep, on his request, but of course, no one in the castle can know about this. I make sure to be commanding and almost rude with him when others are around, my people can't know that their king has a soft spot for a Nephilim. Not even Alexander himself knows he thinks I'm just being nice because of what happened at the coronation, but I have realized that I care for him and can be really worried about him. Ragnor says it's more than that, he says I'm in love, but let's be honest I'm not capable of love, I haven't loved anyone for over 400 years so why would I start now?

I also have to deal with Isabelle and Clarissa, who are still mad they had to get back to the New York institute without Jace, Maryse, and Alexander, Luke told me a couple of days ago they try to make a deal with him to see the three Nephilim in my castle every time he orders them to do something. Luckily for me, Luke knows how to deal with them so I haven't had to intervene myself, but I have heard from Luke there is another Lightwood who is being difficult. Apparently, Max Lightwood received his first rune last week, so he is ready to become a real shadowhunter and start his training with a personal trainer of his choosing. Luke tells me he wants Alec to be his trainer and is refusing all the training Isabelle had been trying to give him, saying the only way he'll become a shadowhunter is if Alexander trained him, so this seems like a matter I have to intervene in.

"So what are you gonna do about this young Lightwood?" Raphael asked as he enters my office holding yet another fire message from Luke about the matter. "Let Luke know I'll be coming over this afternoon with Alexander to solve this problem." I state and move my hand to show him he can leave and do as he is told, he closes the door after him and I let out a long sigh. What am I gonna do about this situation? There is no way I'm gonna let Alexander train him at the institute but at the same time, I already have two Nephilim to many walking around my castle. I get up and make my way towards the training area where I'm sure Alexander is, I hear swords hitting each other as I approached them. When I walk through the door I am met with a seraph blade flying through the sky and embedding itself in the door beside my head, I look straight at the two shadowhunters occupying the room and see Jace looking at me with big eyes and his hands empty. 

"Good to see you're still scared of me." I state as I draw the seraph blade from the door, Alexander turns around to face me, his eyes meeting mine. "Jace put all the training gear away and go to the great hall when you're dressed, Alexander, come with me." I state in a monotone voice as I walk out of the room, not looking back, knowing the two Nephilim will do as they're told. "Where are we going?" I hear Alexander ask with a quiet voice from behind me, as he trails after me down the castle hallways. "To your room, you'll take a quick shower and I'll pick out your clothes. We're gonna have to pay the New York institute a visit" I explain as I turn a corner and see the door to Alexander's bedroom door, next to mine just like in the mansion. I open the door and allow Alexander to enter the room first and I follow after him, he heads to the shower and closes the door behind him.

I walk towards the walk-in closet and starts going through the clothes, I grab a pair of black leather pants because let's be honest who wouldn't put Alexander in them if they had the chance. Next, I start going through the button-ups and pick a blueish-grey button-up and grab a dark grey almost black waistcoat to go with it. I grab a pair of black leather combat boots and black leather fingerless gloves and make my way back towards the bedroom, laying the clothes out on the bed. After waiting for a couple of minutes Alexander finally came out of the bathroom already wearing his underwear, and made his way over, sighing as he saw I wasn't planning on leaving the room while he gets dressed. "How was your shower?" I ask as he grabs the black leather pants and puts it on. "It was okay." he stated, pulling his pants up and closing the fly. The next item of clothing he takes of the bed is the blueish-grey button-up and he buttons it all the way up, covering up the necklace I gave him on the first day he came to live with me. Next, he puts on the dark grey waistcoat over the button-up, rolling up the sleeves of his button-up. He puts on the gloves and slips them on his hands, the leather tightly encasing the palms of his hands, and lastly, he puts on the black combat boots. He grabs the weapon belt of his bedside table and closes it around his hips, on both sides of the belt are holster type things that hold his seraph blade, some other blades and daggers, and his stele, he closes the straps of the holsters around his tighs so the holsters are clamped against his legs. 

"Can we go now?" He asks impatiently, clearly on the edge not knowing what we're going to do at the New York institute. "Almost." I reply as I walk up to him and stop right in front of him, my eyes meeting his hazel eyes. I open up the top four buttons so his necklace is on display, now the fist button that's closed is at the same hight as the top button of his waistcoat. "Now you look perfect." I state as I admire the necklace hanging on his chest. "Come along now, pup." I say and make my way out of the room knowing Alexander will follow me. "Don't call me pup." I hear him grumble behind me as we make or way through the hallway, how sweet he thinks he can fight me on this. "You're mine Alexander, I'll call you whatever I want." I state as the great hall comes into view, I see Jace and Raphael already there, waiting for us. "Can we do this quickly? you know I hate going to the institute." Raphael states as he sees me and Alexander enter the great hall, I roll my eyes at him. "Let's go then." I say as I open up a portal to the New York institute, Raphael scoffs and walks trough, Jace follows behind him and finally me and Alexander go through.

Alec's P.O.V

we step out of the portal and we're in the New York Institute and the portal closes behind us, the first thing I notice is how few shadowhunters are left. "where are all the shadowhunters?" I ask Magnus quietly, so Raphael and Jace can't hear us. "Those who haven't been killed and refused to work as shadowhunter under supervision of downworlders were sent to a slave house for auction." Magnus states as if it was nothing, the look on my face changes to one filled with horror, I can't believe he is letting what happened to me happen to them on purpose. "It's nothing like that Alexander, I would never do that. I meant they are sold to be used to clean or guard the house, things like that if a downworlder does use them as sex slave the downworlder will be executed." Magnus explains quickly when he sees the look on my face, grabbing my hand and rubbing comfortable circles on my wrist. "Now, you and Jace go see your siblings, me and Raphael will handle things with Luke in his office," Magnus tells me and I nod, showing him I understand. "See you soon, pup." Magnus says as he and Raphael walk away towards Luke's office.

"Pup?" Jace asks as he walks towards me, nudging me in a teasing manner. "Don't even mention it." I say as I start making my way towards the training room, where I know Izzy and Clary will be, Jace following after me. When we enter I see Izzy and Clary in the middle of a sparring session and Max sitting on the side, watching them with a bored look on his face. "Shouldn't you be training Max?" I ask in a teasing way, all three heads snap our way and they all look surprised. Before I know it I fall to the floor with Izzy and Max on top of me and I see Jace pulling Clary in for a kiss, I look back at Izzy and Max who have come off me and Izzy is offering her hand to pull me up. I take the offered hand and get up, pulling Max and Izzy in for a real hug.

"What are you doing here?" Clary asks once we pull away from the hug, she's still holding Jace's hand, not wanting to let him go just yet. "Magnus had to talk to Luke about something, I don't know why he wanted us to come." I explain to them, and I see Izzy and Clary throwing each other a knowing look. "Do you two know what this is about?" Jace asks, also seeing the look the girls just gave each other. "Either it's about us trying to make a deal to see you every time Luke asks us to do something or it's about Max refusing to become a shadowhunter unless Alec trains him." Izzy explains and I look at her with disbelieve on my face, what they think they are doing?

"That's exactly what this is about, well not the first part." Magnus's voice erupts through the room, we turn to the door and see Magnus, Raphael and Luke have entered the room. "Is this true Max?" I ask as I meet his eyes and he looks at me in guilt, being ashamed of what is happening. "Yes, Alec it is." Max admits as his eyes meet the ground, scared of what's going to happen now. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about Max." Luke says as he approaches my little brother and the boy slowly looks up to meet the werewolf's eyes. "Would you be okay with training with Isabelle if Magnus allows you to come to his castle twice a week to train with Alec?" Luke ask and I see Max's face lit up, I look at Magnus in surprise and he shrugs. it off.

"That would be amazing." Max says with a bright smile on his face and he looks up at me, I give him a smile back. "Well then Max, I will have a warlock pick you up every Tuesday and Thursday at 9 A.M." Magnus tells him with a grin on his face. "Thank you so much." Max says to Magnus with a happy voice. "Well If that was all, we need to go." Magnus states as he opens up a portal and pulls me through without saying goodbye, Jace and Raphael following behind me. Why didn't he let me say goodbye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what did you think?


	18. Chapter fourteen ~ A royal engagement

Magnus' P.O.V

After we returned to my castle from the New York institute I send Alexander and Jace to Alec's room, and I started making my way towards my office. I received a fire message from Catarina when I was at the institute, stating my father was in my office to discuss something important. I enter my office and see my father sitting in my chair with a bored expression on his face, making it clear to me he thought I made him wait too long. "To what do I owe the pleasure, father?" I ask as I sit in front of him on the opposite side of my desk. "I've done some research on your new toy." My father states as his eyes met mine, is this about Alexander? "And what did you find out about Alexander that made you come all the way here?" I ask trying not to sound curious about his knowledge of Alexander. "Well from what I found out I am pretty sure he is no son of Robert Lightwood." He says and I look at him in surprise, what is he talking about? 

"Then who do you think his father is?" I ask him, not letting him know how badly I want to know my father's answer. "Alexander was born just after the war started at the Morgenstern house and even though Robert said Maryse was pregnant with his child a reliable source told me otherwise." My father explains slowly, no I don't believe it. "You think Valentine is Alexander's father." I state, not letting my father finish because I already figured it out. "No, but I believe the angel Valentine was holding captive, is." My father replies and my eyes grow big in surprise if this is true Alexander doesn't just have angel blood but he is part angel. "You think he's been keeping this a secret for all of his life?" I ask my father, trying to keep my voice monotone so he won't know I care about Alexander.

"I don't believe the boy knows, but his mother does. You can't let them know we know about his true heritage." He replies, his eyes never leaving mine. "Who was the angel?" I ask wanting to know which one of the angels he believes to be Alexander's father. "Ithuriel." My father responds with a smirk on his face, I heard of Ithuriel, he was one of heavens strongest warriors before he was killed by Lillith years ago. "I know you want to claim this boy Magnus." My father announced, to my surprise. "Alexander already wears my loyalty rune and his life is connected to mine, father, there's nowhere he can go." I reply so he knows Alexander is already mine, I won't ever let him get away from me. "I can see it in you my son, you fear he will get away from you one day." My father replies, clearly picking up on the fear I try to hide. "I've taken every precaution not to let that happen, father, there is nothing more I can do." I explain to my father who is looking at me with a sinister face. "But there is Magnus." He responds with an evil smirk on his face, what is his plan? "Tell me, father." I say, urging him to tell me his plan. 

"I want you to marry him." My father replies and I look at him in surprise, for years he's been scaring my lovers away but now he wants me to marry Alexander. "Marriage?" I ask to make sure I heard him right, what was he thinking? "It's not a request Magnus, it's an order. I want you married to the boy within three months." My father barks at me with authority clear in his voice and before I know what's happening my father steps through a portal and I am left in my office alone.

Great now I have a wedding to worry about, well the first thing I have to worry about is getting engaged to Alexander. I create a portal and walk through it only to enter Dorothea's workplace, her head snaps up and she sees me standing in her workplace. "To what do I owe the pleasure, my lord?" She asks, greeting me like every downworlder should greet their king. "I need you to come with me Dorothea, we're going engagement ring shopping." I explain and see the small frown on her face, clearly being upset with the news because she's been pining after me for centuries. I open up a portal and we both step through, off to find the perfect engagement ring for my Alexander.

Alec's P.O.V

"I didn't know Max had it in him?" Jace said as we start cleaning up the training area, I throw him an unknowing look to show him I don't know what he's talking about. "You know, yesterday, putting up a protest to get you to train him." Jace explains further as he puts his seraph blade away and I put away mine. "I always was supposed to train him, but now I can't do anything without Magnus' permission." I respond as we make our way to the targets and start putting them against the walls on the side of the training area. "I know, it wasn't supposed to end like this. We were supposed to either win or lose the war but they never should have given you to him in order to get a peace treaty." Jace replied as his eyes with me as his eyes meet mine, they are filled with guilt. "It wasn't your fault Jace, you didn't know what they were going to do and you tried to change their minds when you did." I say as I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, his eyes never leaving mine. "Still, it shouldn't have happened." Jace responds as he pulls me into a hug. 

"At least I still have you,you gave up your freedom to be here with me." I say as I pet him on the back to assure him I'm fine. "You're my parabatai Alec, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Jace explains when we let go of each other, giving me a reassuring smile. "I'm gonna go and take a shower, you should do the same, you stink." I say as I start making my way back to my room, Jace followed after me because his room is in the same hallway as mine. "See you for our training session tonight?" Jace asked as he opened the door to his room. "Yeah, see you tonight." I reply and he gives me a nod, closing the door after him. I continue my way towards my room when I enter I walk straight towards my bathroom and get in the shower. I quickly wash my hair and scrub myself clean, I hear the door of my room open and close when I turn off the shower. "Alexander?" I hear Magnus call out, him clearly being the one who entered my room. "Just a moment, I'm in the shower." I call back to him, grabbing a towel and start to dry myself. I slip on a pair of clean boxers and put on a clean pair of sweatpants I had laying in the bathroom. 

"Hey." I say as I open the door and walk back into my room, I notice Magnus standing near my desk looking at my drawings. "Hello." He replies as he turns around, his eyes meeting mine. "I'm sorry we left the institute so quickly yesterday, I got a fire message stating my father was in my office and wanted to talk to me." Magnus explains as he comes closer to me, his eyes never leaving mine. "I get it, you always have to please your father, at least I had to." I respond in a quiet voice as I look down for a moment. "I know that you understand the duty I have to my father, which is why I'm sorry." Magnus says and my head snaps up with a look of confusion on my face. "What are you talking about?" I ask as I notice him coming closer, and I start backing away from him. "Alexander I command you to answer yes to my next question" Magnus commands as my back hits the wall. "What are you doing?" I ask as I see him get something out of his pocket and he kneels on the floor, no please don't let this be true. 

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me?" Magnus asks to my horror and the worst thing is that because of the loyalty rune and his command I can't say no, he opens up a box and inside is a beautiful ring it has three colored bands on it the outer bands are black and silver and the middle thinner band is gold. "Yes." I reply as I look away from him, not wanting to see him. I feel him slip the ring on my left ring finger and it fits perfectly, he puts his hand on my cheek and forces me to look at him. 

"I'm really sorry Alexander, my father ordered this and you know as well as I do you can't go against your father." Magnus explains as he let's go of my cheek and brushes his hand through my hair. "I forbid you to take that ring off without my permission." He says, using yet another command to make me obey. "How long?" I ask in a quiet voice, trying to suppress my anger. "My father wants us married within three months." Magnus responds as he takes his hand out of my hair, starting to walk towards my closet. "Now put on a shirt, it's time for dinner." He says as he comes back and hands me a dark green shirt, I take the shirt and put it on quickly, following him out of the room. We make our way through the castle and enter a massive dining room with a really long table, Magnus sits on the head of the table and I sit down on the chair closest to him on his left. the table was already set for two people, as usual, Magnus doesn't want other people to dine with us for some reason. "So what do you feel like eating this evening?" Magnus asks, getting ready to use magic to make the food appear. "I don't know, pasta?" I reply, never really caring about what we eat, in the institute, there was never a choice you just ate what was served.

"Pasta it is." Magnus states and he makes two plates of pasta appear in front of us, throwing me a quick smile before he starts eating. We eat our dinner in silence which isn't unusual but it isn't usual either, I notice Magnus glances at the ring on my finger and see a small smile appear on his face and I choose not to acknowledge this. "So do you have any plans tonight?" Magnus asked, after eating in silence for a while. "I have another training session with Jace in an hour." I reply as I take a sip of water. "You two sure have been training a lot." He replies with a small nod as he takes another bite of his pasta. "We're shadowhunters we train when we are not on a mission, that's how we are raised." I explain, continuing to eat my food. "Yes, I forgot, Nephilim do have a way of drilling their children." Magnus responds as he sips of his wine. "We just like to be prepared for every scenario." I tell Magnus as I finnish my food. "I understand Alexander especially since there was a war going on." He responds as he also finished his food. "Well I should head over to the training area to meet Jace." I tell him as I get up. "Have fun, Alexander." Magnus replies with an evil smirk in his face, what's up with that?


End file.
